Código: Skyland
by AelitaEternen
Summary: La Tierra se encuentra dividida en cientos de bloques flotantes dominados por la Organización Xana. El destino unió a un grupo de chicos que, junto con la Resistencia, lucharán para derrotar a la Organización y devolver la libertad a Skyland. UxY, OxA.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Siglo 23. Año: 2247._

_Hace décadas, la Tierra se dividió en cientos de bloques flotantes agrupados en archipiélagos.¿La razón? Desconocida por ahora._

_Entre la multitud asustada se alzó la Organización Xana que, bajo una promesa de unión y prosperidad, esclavizó gran parte de los bloques flotantes de la Tierra; los cuales recibieron el nombre de Skyland._

_Su cabecilla, Xana (no se le ocurrió otro nombre para su organización que el suyo propio), tiene el objetivo de esclavizar a toda la Tierra con su ejército de brigadas y seijins, humanos con habilidades sobrenaturales activadas por luz solar. Ella controla todas la reservas de la materia mas preciada: el agua; lo que le da un poder inmenso para dirigir todo el archipiélago de bloques.  
_

_Pero no toda Skyland se encuentra sometida por la tiranía de la Organización. Existe un grupo de rebeldes que se hacen llamar a sí mismos Piratas de la Resistencia (o Resistencia, para abreviar) dispuestos a derrocar a la Organización y devolver la paz y la libertad a la Tierra._

_Parece que Xana sigue y seguirá en el poder, y nada podrá detenerla._

_Lo que no sabe es que tal vez el destino no se lo permita._


	2. Capítulo 1: Escape

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic: un crossover entre mis dos grandes pasiones, Código Lyoko y Skyland: el nuevo mundo. Para los que no conozcais Skyland, ya podéis saber un poco de qué va con el prólogo. El resto se irá desvelando conforme pase la historia, así que no os preocupeis si no entendeis algo, que tarde o temprano se explicará. De todas maneras, si seguís sin pillar algo, hacedmelo saber en una review y resolveré encantada vuestra duda.

Es mi primer fanfic, y tengo mis esperanzas puestas en él. Espero que os guste ^^

**ATENCIÓN: **ninguna de la dos series me pertenecen. Utilizo los personajes y conceptos de Código Lyoko, y el mundo y los conceptos de Skyland por diversión sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Ambas series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Escape.**

Una chiquilla se encontraba rodeada por cuatro brigadas, los cuales la escoltaban hasta una patrullera. Los brigadas eran robots de por lo menos dos metros de alto, con una cabeza compuesta por un casco y un visor. Sus armas, un cañón láser en el brazo derecho.

La chica miró de reojo su espalda. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ese plan, y ahora no podía permitirse fallar. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su plan, mientras un brigada subía a la nave.

Con paso lento, se acercó a ella. A solo dos metros, simuló haberse caído y empezó a gritar de dolor. El brigada que estaba entrando en la nave se giró, al igual que sus compañeros, cuando empezó a gritar la reclusa. Ella aprovechó ese momento para mandar varios metros atrás a los dos robots que se le habían acercado. Los dos restantes alzaron sus cañones frente a ella, amenazantes. No se amilanó y lanzó una esfera de plasma al mas cercano, que cayó fulminado al suelo. La chica hizo cuerpo a tierra cuando el soldado en pie le disparó, pero consiguió deshacerse de él fácilmente lanzándole al vacío.

-_¡Si al final todos esos entrenamientos acabarían sirviéndome para algo!_

Con presteza se puso de pie y corrió hasta la nave. Se puso al frente de ella y miró todo el cuadro de mandos.

-Vamos a poner en funcionamiento esta joyita.-declaró con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba los mandos de la nave y despegaba, alejándose de su condena y su prisión.

* * *

Una mujer joven, de treinta y pocos años, estaba en su despacho monitoreando las últimas búsquedas de agua dulce. Por su uniforme, se veía que era un alto cargo de la Organización. En ese momento, su transmisor empezó a sonar y el holograma de un brigada apareció ante ella.

-Ahora estoy ocupada, qué pasa.-dijo ella, seria.

-Señora, la reclusa A-120534 ha escapado.

-La A-120534,¿eh?-murmuró mientras realizaba un registro en su ordenador para averiguar la identidad de la reclusa. Cuando su imagen se descargó en la pantalla, la mujer palideció de horror-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO HABÉIS DEJADO QUE ESCAPE!?

-Señora, hubo un fallo en la organización de las escoltas. Hubo menos soldados de los que correspondía.

-Me da igual si hubo algún fallo. Quiero a toda una flota de patrulleras persiguiéndola ahora mismo,¡no dejéis que escape!

-Lo siento, señora, pero gran parte de nuestras naves se encuentran en una misión de reconocimiento.

-¡Lo que sea, atrapadla!

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Mariah, cortó la comunicación de mala gana. Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras se masajeaba la sien.

_-Como Xana se entere de que la hemos perdido me colgará del cuello._

* * *

Cuando A-120534 creía que ya estaba a salvo, una serie de pitidos hicieron que su mirada se posase en el radar de su derecha. Unos puntos rojos indicaban que varias patrulleras, tres para ser exactos, se acercaban a ella.

Hizo un viraje y se hundió entre las nubes, esquivando los proyectiles que le lanzaban sus perseguidores, para luego aparecer justo por detrás.

-¡Por aquí, estúpidas máquinas!-canturreó la fugitiva disparando una retahíla de láseres, derribando a la primera de las patrulleras.

Las restantes se giraron y volaron directas hacia la nave atacante, disparando sus armas en un vano intento de derribarla. De repente, una voz mecánica sonó a través de la radio:

-Detente o serás destruida.

-Claro. Tú haz eso, y ya verás lo pronto que Mariah te convierte en chatarra.-replicó A-120534.

-Detente o serás encarcelada.-respondió entonces el brigada.

-Haga lo que haga acabaré encerrada.

Tras unos segundos, le llegó la respuesta:

-Detente.

La chica se llevó una mano a la cara. Había que ver hasta que punto eran estúpidos aquellos robots.¿Naves patrulla, armas láser y hasta moguras, pero inteligencias artificiales tan estúpidas? Estaba claro cuales eran las prioridades de la Organización.

Dirigió la vista hacia el radar. No muy lejos, se encontraba el grupo de bloques de Iúnar. Si conseguía darle esquinazo a sus perseguidores, podría refugiarse en las islas iúnicas.

_-Hora de ponerse serios._-pensó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

En ese momento, se encontraba delante de las naves que debía destruir si quería ser libre. Con un seco movimiento, frenó la nave. Esa inesperada maniobra tomó por sorpresa a las patrullas, que pasaron de largo frente a ella.

La ahora exreclusa, sin ningún temor, disparó dos misiles. Ambos impactaron en sus objetivos, que cayeron al vacío entre humo.

Con un grito de júbilo, dirigió su vuelo a Iúnar.

* * *

-¡No!-gritó Mariah, estampando el puño en el escritorio, al ver que A-120534 había destruido todas las patrulleras-Malditos incompetentes.

-Señora-interrumpió entonces el brigada de antes-, nuestras patrullas han fracasado.¿Qué ordena?

Se levantó del sillón, pensando. Solamente quedaba una posibilidad para atrapar a la chiquilla, pero había muchas probabilidades de que muriera. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Soldado, desactive los controles de la nave de A-120534 remotamente. No llegará muy lejos si no puede volar.

-A sus órdenes, señora.

* * *

Las islas iúnicas estaban más cerca.

La reclusa creía que por fin podría vivir en paz, con su familia, muy lejos de la Organización. Pero una explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Atención, fallo en el sistema de motores. Atención, fallo en el sistema de motore_s.-repetían una y otra vez los altavoces-._ Atención, fallo en el sistema de motores._

-¡No, no, no y no!¡Ahora no, precisamente ahora no!-exclamó ella, nerviosa.

La nave empezó a perder altura y a dirigir el morro hacia abajo, en una caída en picado. Con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos, la chica tiró de los mandos hacia arriba, estabilizando la nave. Esta siguió planeando y perdiendo altura, pero al menos no caía en picado. Con suerte, seguramente podría llegar a su destino.

Se preparó para el aterrizaje. Estabilizó la nave una vez más y se puso en posición para evitar el máximo daño posible. Una lástima que esas naves no tuvieran cinturones de seguridad: le habrían venido de perlas.

Fue más duro de lo que pensaba. El primer impacto con la tierra la impulsó hacia delante, chocándose con los mandos de la nave. La misma fuerza del impacto empujó su cabeza hasta el respaldo del asiento, donde se golpeó en la cabeza.

Poco a poco la nave frenó, pero la chica no estaba en condiciones de celebrarlo. Intentó alzar la cabeza y levantarse, pero el mareo pudo con ella y se desplomó sobre el cuadro de mandos.

Lentamente, un hilo de sangre bañó su rostro y se derramó en el suelo.

* * *

Un chico moreno y piel blanca estaba esperando al pie de un árbol, con su moto al lado. La moto era negra con filigranas doradas que la recorrían de punta a punta. De vez en cuando, miraba su reloj mientras tamborileaba el suelo con su pie.¿Se podía saber dónde estaba su amigo?¡Habían quedado a y media, y ya casi eran en punto!

**FLASHBACK**

-Hey Ulrich,¿te apetece que hagamos una carrera esta tarde a las seis?

-De acuerdo.¿Sabes que te pienso dar una soberana paliza?

-Eso ya lo veremos.-respondió Odd entre risas.

-Por cierto, no tardes, que te conozco.

-¡Tú no te preocupes, hombre, que yo llego a mi hora!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_-A tu hora. Claro. Y una mierda._

Oyó el ruido de un motor a lo lejos. Se levantó y se quedó sentado en su moto hasta que Odd apareció. El chico venía montado en su tabla morada(N/A: como la que tenía en Lyoko, vamos xD).

-¿Qué decías de llegar puntual, Odd?-dijo Ulrich con rentintín.

-A mi no me culpes-respondió el rubio de mechón morado-, mis hermanas no me han dejado salir.

Ulrich no pudo evitar reirse:

-Dime,¿qué te hicieron esta vez?

-Encerrarme en un armario, como siempre.-bufó el italiano.

-Venga, prepárate, que tengo una carrera que ganar.

-Claaaaaro que sí, campeón. Voy a dejarte tan humillado que vas a quedarte ahí, en el suelo.

Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco y montó en su moto:

-El primero que llegue hasta la otra punta de la isla, donde está el faro, gana. A la de tres salimos. Una, dos...

-¡Espera!-interrumpió Odd-¿A la de una, dos, tres y ya; o a la de una, dos y ya?

-A la de una, dos y ya, Odd,¡siempre me haces lo mismo!¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?-replicó su amigo, molesto.

-Muchas.-respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición y Ulrich hizo la cuenta atrás. Salieron casi a la par pero tras unos minutos de carrera, Odd le sacó varias cabezas a Ulrich.

Abandonaron la explanada donde comenzaron la carrera para internarse en un cañón estrecho. Ulrich intentó adelantar a Odd por uno de sus lados, pero el cañón no era lo suficientemente ancho para los dos. Entonces probó a adelantarlo por debajo, pero esta vez se lo impidió Odd, que se puso justo delante de él. Alzó la cabeza para mirar más allá de Odd: quedaba poco para abandonar el cañón y, a lo lejos, se podía divisar el faro.

Ulrich se preparó para dar un sprint justo al salir, y adelantar a Odd. El rubio, por su parte, hizo lo mismo; preparó la pierna de tal forma que pudiera propulsarse justo delante de Ulrich y cerrarle el paso en todas las narices.

Justo cuando abandonaron el último resquicio del cañón, ambos muchachos usaron el turbo de sus máquinas. Odd casi choca con Ulrich, y este casi derriba de la tabla al rubio. Durante unos segundos los dos pelearon tanto por el primer puesto como por mantenerse de pie, finalizando con el adelantamiento de Odd.

-¡Já!¡Ya te dije que ganaría, Stern!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, flacucho!

Ese sobrenombre enfureció al aludido, que le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Ulrich al grito de "_¡Soy esbelto!_". Ulrich reprimió una carcajada y aprovechó que su oponente estaba distraído para adelantarle por fin.

De repente Odd paró, pero Ulrich prosiguió su carrera hasta el faro. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ulrich volvió, con una risa triunfante.

-Al final gané yo-dijo con altiveza-. Ey, Odd,¿te pasa algo?-preguntó cuando se percató de que su amigo no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

-Mira eso de allí-le instigó Odd, señalando algo en la lejanía-.¿No es una patrullera de la Organización Xana?

Ulrich hizo visera con la manos y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor:

-Tienes razón,¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que "y qué"?¡Vayamos a explorarla!-exclamó Odd.

-De eso nada, seguro que si nos acercamos nos meteremos en problemas con los brigadas.

-Qué va,¿no ves que es una nave derribada? Ahí no hay ningún robot que funcione, créeme.

Tras unos segundos, Ulrich aceptó. Dirigieron sus vehículos hasta el lugar de la nave siniestrada. Tenía un ala rota, parte del motor estaba destrozado y la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Odd entró dentro; a diferencia de Ulrich, que prefirió quedarse fuera esperando.

-¡Ulrich, ven aquí y mira esto!-oyó la voz de su amigo desde la nave.

El susodicho entró corriendo, para encontrarse algo que no se esperaba.

Una chica se encontraba desmayada frente al cuadro de mandos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hagan sus apuestas!¿Quién será la misteriosa fugitiva?

Atentos al próximo capítulo, que se desvelará ;)


	3. Capítulo 2: Asalto a Iúnar

**Capítulo 2: Asalto a Iúnar  
**

Tras unos instantes, Odd rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Yo, desde luego, nada.-respondió Ulrich impasible.

-No me digas que la vas a dejar aquí.¡Mírala, Ulrich, está herida!

Ulrich se cruzó de brazos:

-Odd, ponte a pensar solo por un segundo.¿Cómo ha llegado esta chica aquí?

Ante esa pregunta, Odd no encontró respuesta.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta. Esta chica no pertenece a la Organización, de eso estoy seguro. Seguramente sea una fugitiva que ha robado una nave, y ahora estarán buscándola. Si la ayudamos, nos detendrán a nosotros también.

-Me da igual. No podemos abandonarla desangrándose. Se morirá antes de que la atrapen.

-De acuerdo,¿qué propones que hagamos entonces?-cedió Ulrich.

-Lo primero es sacarla de aquí y curarla.

Odd pasó uno de los brazos de la desconocida por sus hombros y Ulrich hizo lo mismo. Ella gimió cuando la movieron, pero no se despertó.

-¿Adónde la llevamos?-preguntó Odd cuando salieron de la nave.

-A tu casa. Si mi padre se entera de que he ayudado a una fugitiva de la Organización, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría.

* * *

La chica abrió primero un ojo, y luego otro. Tardó un par de segundos en recordar los últimos acontecimientos y eso, sumado a que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, hicieron que se incorporara de golpe sobre su cama. Nada mas hacerlo, una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le obligó a dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

-Dónde estoy...-musitó con voz pastosa.

Minutos mas tarde, una chica rubia entró en la habitación con una cesta en sus manos.

-Qué bien que ya te has despertado.¿Qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-No sé...Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Eso es normal-respondió su compañera mientras sacaba de su cesta vendajes y desinfectantes-, te hiciste una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo. De todas maneras, me llamo Adele.

-Yo...-meditó la respuesta antes de responder-...Me llamo Aelita.

Aelita dejó que Adele le curara. La chica le retiró las vendas de la cabeza, totalmente manchadas; el pelo rosado de Aelita se confundía con la sangre de su herida cicatrizante. Adele mojó un pañuelo en desinfectante y lo aplicó en la herida de la pelirosa.

-Esto te va a escocer un poco, perdona.-le avisó Adele antes de desinfectar la herida.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.-respondió Aelita apretando los dientes.

Para finalizar, Adele le colocó nuevas vendas en la cabeza, cubriendo gran parte de su corta y extraña cabellera. Antes de que la "enfermera" abandonase la habitación, Aelita la llamó.

-Adele, espera,¿qué me ha pasado?

-Eso será mejor que te lo explique mi hermano y su amigo.-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Acto seguido, un chico rubio con un extraño mechón morado y otro moreno entraron en la habitación.

-Hola.-saludó Aelita.

-Hola.-respondieron al unísono los dos chicos.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Mi nombre es Odd y este es mi amigo Ulrich.

-Yo soy Aelita.

* * *

-Señora, hemos localizado la nave de la reclusa en uno de los bloques de Iúnar-oyó Mariah la voz de un brigada-.¿Vamos a investigar?

-Sí. Prepara una decena de patrulleras y llama a más si faltan. Nos vemos en el puente de mando en 5 minutos.

Cortó la conexión. Si aquella chiquilla había tenido la suerte de salir viva de aquella nave, ella misma se encargaría de capturarla

* * *

Se hizo un silencio que no se vio interrumpido hasta segundos después:

-Te encontramos hace un par de horas desmayada en una patrullera de la Organización.

-Ah, respecto a eso...-intentó explicarse Aelita-. Un momento,¿hace un par de horas?

-Sí,¿por qué?-preguntó esta vez Ulrich.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme, pero tengo que irme.-dijo Aelita levantándose de la cama.

Odd la sujetó por los hombros:

-De eso nada por dos razones. Uno, estás herida; dos, no nos has contado tu parte de la historia.

Aelita suspiró; no tenía opción, debía contarles todo.

**F****lashback** y Aelita POV  


Yo vivía en una zona mas meridional, en la colonia Lumenia, con mis padres. Éramos unos simples cultivadores, hasta que un día la Organización se presentó en nuestra colonia en una ronda de reconocimiento de seijins.

Sí, soy una seijin, Odd; no interrumpas.

Una vecina llegó a nuestra casa para avisarnos de la llegada de los brigadas. La primera reacción de mis padres fue asustarse,¿y si descubrían que era una seijin? Me separarían de mi familia y me obligarían a acudir a la Academia de Guardianes.

Pensamos en escapar, pero la Organización había pensado en todo. Nuestra isla se encontraba rodeada por varias patrulleras que la vigilaban desde todos los ángulos.

Muy a nuestro pesar, tuvimos que dirigirnos al centro del pueblo. Absolutamente todos los habitantes de la isla fueron inspeccionados, empezando por los adultos. Por suerte, mis padres no eran seijins.

Luego empezaron con los niños. Una comandante de Xana, llamada Mariah, pasaba su mano sobre la cabeza de cada persona, iluminándose si se trataba de un seijin. Hasta el momento, nadie había sido capturado.

Hasta que llegó mi turno. Mariah pasó su mano sobre mi cabeza, y su mano adquirió un color azulado.

-Es una seijin-declaró-. Llevadla a la nave.

El grito de alguien resonó en toda la plaza: era mi madre. Intentó correr hacia mí, pero varios brigadas se lo impidieron. Me obligaron a entrar en la nave, y desconozco si llegaron a llevarse a nadie más. Lo único que sabía era que mi futuro sería entrenarme en la Academia, al servicio de la Organización, separada de mi familia.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos.

**Fin del flashback y Aelita POV**

Aelita tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir relatando su historia. Odd posó una mano en su hombro, intentando animarla. Aunque eran unos auténticos desconocidos, todos conocían las maldades de la Organización y ninguna diferencia los separaba en su deseo de terminar su tiranía.

-Así que...¿Escapaste?-se aventuró a preguntar el rubio.

-Más o menos-respondió Aelita con un hipido-. Veréis, desde que nos reclutan, nos entrenan muy duramente para una prueba a la que los aprendices de Guardianes hemos bautizado la Prueba del Algodón-ante aquel comentario, Aelita rió sarcásticamente-. Nos meten en una cámara aislada y nos someten a todo tipo de torturas, con el objetivo de obligar a nuestro subconsciente a revelar nuestro dones, incluso aquellos que no conocemos.

-Eso tiene que ser horrible.-opinó Ulrich mientras que Odd no acababa de comprender la explicación de Aelita.

-Lo es-respondió Aelita-. Yo pasé la prueba hace varios días y al ver cuales eran mis poderes decidieron trasladarme. Aproveché que me sacaban de la Academia a plena luz del día_(pobres idiotas)_ para poder escapar. Cogí una nave y huí, pero el motor se estropeó. El resto ya lo conocéis.

* * *

La nave de Mariah aterrizó justo al lado de la que anteriormente fue pilotada por Aelita. La comandante salió de ella seguida de seis brigadas, todos preparados para atacar. Las restantes nueve naves aterrizaron y también salieron de ellas seis brigadas por nave. Con paso seguro, la humana entró en la nave siniestrada, para encontrarla vacía.

Se percató del pequeño charco de sangre seca que se hallaba frente a los mandos. El reguero de sangre seguía un par de metros hasta la entrada, y luego se perdía.

_-Sigue viva._

Sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo que tenía la forma de un pequeño mando de televisión, con la diferencia de que tenía una pantalla y un lector. La comandante pasó el lector por encima de la sangre de Aelita, escaneándola. Tras unos segundos en los que la máquina estuvo cargando, en la pantalla del aparato apareció un radar en el que se distinguía un punto rojo en la lejanía.

* * *

Aelita se encontraba sentada en la cama, con Odd al lado y Ulrich delante. La compañía de aquellos dos chicos de su misma edad la reconfortaba, y eso fue un craso error.

Un zumbido asustó a los tres, que se giraron el direcciones distintas, alarmados. Sobre todo Aelita.

-¡Esto era precisamente lo que evitaba, idiotas!-exclamó la pelirosa, perdiendo los estribos-. Me han localizado, y ahora no solo yo, sino también vosotros y vuestras familias sereis encarcelados.-musitó sombría.

Odd y Ulrich intercambiaron miradas. Las del primero, de miedo; las del segundo, acusadoras.

-Te-lo-dije.-dijo Ulrich señalando con el dedo a Odd.

Al segundo entraron en la habitación varias chicas, todas rubias y al parecer, mayores.

-¡La Organización está aquí!-chilló una.

-¡Tienen rodeada la casa!-exclamó otra.

-¿Para qué han venido?-preguntó otra.

Los dos chicos miraron a Aelita. La pobre chica tenía una expresión de total horror.

-No quiero volver... No os podéis imaginar qué me harán si vuelvo...-susurraba, al borde del llanto.

Entonces se oyó una voz gritar desde fuera de la casa:  
-¡AELITA!¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, SAL AHORA MISMO!

La susodicha gimió, aterrada.

-¡TIENES UN MINUTO, O LO HAREMOS POR LAS MALAS!

Aelita cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que no estuviera pasando todo aquello. Sopesó sus posibilididades; desde luego, no podría luchar contra los brigadas, y menos aún contra Mariah (porque había reconocido su voz), en su estado. Acabaría en manos de la Organización de una manera u otra, pero ella decidía si habría violencia de por medio.

-Aelita,¿qué piensas hacer?-la sacó de sus pensamientos Ulrich.

-No quiero volver a la Academia, pero no hay otra alternativa... Si me entrego sin oponer resistencia, quizás no tomen represalias contra vosotros.-decidió Aelita tras unos instantes, sintiendo como sus esperanzas se veía truncadas.

Las chicas y los chicos no pronunciaban ninguna palabra. Estaban en contra de la Organización, pero no había nada por hacer. Por una parte estaban impotentes pero por otra, tenían miedo de lo que llegara a hacer la Organización.

La seijin salió de la casa ayudada por los dos chicos. Al verla, Mariah sonrió.

-Aquí me tienes-dijo Aelita intentando parecer lo más segura posible-. Los demás no tienen ninguna culpa, no les hagas daño.

Por toda respuesta, Mariah levantó una mano, la cual emitió un aura azul. El cuerpo de Aelita adquirió el mismo aura y empezó a acercarse a la comandante seijin, aunque no quisiera. Se encontraba ya a poca distancia de la comandante, la cual sonreía triunfalmente:

-Nunca debiste haberte atrevido a escaparte-le susurró-. Ya recibirás tu castigo...En el Monolito.-finalizó con una sonrisa siniestra.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como si el corazón se le parara.

-¡No!-chilló intentado desasirse del poder de Mariah-¡NO!

La comandante aumentó la potencia de su poder, contrarrestando los intentos de Aelita de liberarse. Al cabo de varios segundos la chica se rindió y dejó caer los brazos mientras jadeaba. Se encontraba realmente débil. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro y Mariah se las quitó, divirtiéndose con la situación.

Súbitamente, cuatro pequeñas sombras pasaron zumbando sobre todos. Dispararon a la vez contra las naves patrulla, haciendo que chocasen entre sí y se precipitaran. Luego atacaron a los brigadas, poniendo especial cuidado en no atacar a los humanos ni dañar la casa.

Entre las nubes se distinguió la silueta de una gran nave. Tenía la apariencia de un buque de color rojo con grandes alas metálicas a los lados y un alerón en la popa, y el hecho de cortara las nubes en dos con su proa daba la sensación de que surcara las nubes como si surcara el mar. Su parte trasera se abrió y dejó salir a mas pequeñas naves que apoyaron a las que ya estaba luchando.

Mariah se giró hacia la gran nave y ordenó a los brigadas atacar a las pequeñas. El buque se iba acercando lentamente y solo cuando estuvo encima de la casa de los Della Robia se pudo apreciar lo grande que era. Una trampilla en la nave se abrió, cayeron cuerdas de ella y varias personas bajaron deslizándose. Atacaron a los brigadas uno a uno, protegiéndose unos a otros y a los civiles que, impresionados, observaban la escena.

Mientras tanto, Mariah había inmovilizado a Aelita, agarrándole los brazos por detrás de la espalda. Con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó un transmisor de su bolsillo e hizo una corta llamada, pero con una duración suficiente para pedir ayuda y dar coordenadas.

-¡Socorro!-exclamó Aelita intentado llamar la atención de los recién llegados.

Odd le dirigió a Ulrich una mirada de complicidad y el moreno respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Corrieron hacia Mariah, sin preocuparse por los brigadas, ya gran parte de ellos ya habían sido derrotados y los que quedaban, seguían luchando contra los desconocidos. La comandante se percató de los chicos y les lanzó varias esferas de plasma, que los chicos evitaron con algo de dificultad. Ulrich le lanzó una patada a Mariah, pero esta usó a Aelita como escudo humano.

Ulrich logró parar su ataque justo antes de pegarle a Aelita. Mariah aprovechó su descuido para alejarle de ella con su energía. Odd, mientras tanto, cogió un palo del suelo y se acercó con sigilo a Mariah mientras atacaba a Ulrich. Alzó su improvisada arma sobre ella y le atizó en la cabeza, pero en apariencia no le hizo daño.

-Estúpido enano.-escupió la seijin atacándole con una esfera de plasma.

La mujer dirigió la vista hacia los desconocidos y luego hacia el horizonte. Todas las naves habían sido destruidas y dependía de la Organización para escapar de allí con su prisionera. Para colmo, ya se habían desecho de los brigadas.

-Mariah, ríndete.-dijo uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos.

-Ah, Cortés, qué de tiempo.-respondió ella irónica.

-Suelta a la chica.-le instó Cortés, impasible.

Por respuesta, la mujer afianzó más su abrazo entorno a los brazos de la joven seijin, que se retorció de dolor ante esa incómoda postura. Los hombres de Cortés alzaron sus armas, pistolas láser, frente a Mariah.

-Estás rodeada, sin salida y sin brigadas. Suelta a la chica.-volvió a amenazar Cortés.

La comandante gruñó, sabiendo que Cortés tenía razón. De mala gana soltó a la chiquilla, que se apresuró a ponerse al lado de sus salvadores. Cortés se giró hacia sus hombres:

-Ya están todos a salvo, nos vamos.-le dijo tanto a los allí presentes como a un comunicador que tenía en su muñeca.

Las pequeñas naves de antes (cuyos nombres son mosquitos), que no habían dejado de volar alrededor de la isla, aterrizaron frente a los chicos. Todos subieron a los mosquitos y se alejaron de la isla, dejando allí sola a una furiosa Mariah.

* * *

La prófuga seijin resultó ser Aelita.¿Acertasteis en vuestras suposiciones?

holaminombreesdrama: ¿Jurarías qué? Ahora me quedo con la intriga x3 Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)

HeiMao.3: Muchas gracias; no te preocupes, conforme pase la historia se irá aclarando cómo funciona el universo de Skyland.

juanantoniotarot: Muchas gracias. Te digo lo mismo que a HeiMao ^^

¡Gracias por vuestra reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Bienvenidos a Puerto Ángel

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenidos a Puerto Ángel.  
**

Tras abandonar Iúnar, los mosquitos regresaron al hangar del buque volador. En ese momento Aelita, Ulrich y la familia Della Robia al completo estaban de camino a la sala de mando, donde los había citado el tal Cortés. Cuando entraron, le encontraron sentado en el puesto de mando, con tres personas a su lado.

En aquel momento, fuera ya de peligro, nuestros personajes pudieron observar mejor cómo era Cortés. Su pelo, recogido con una coleta, era de un extraño color rubio, casi pajizo. Vestía una especie de uniforme de combate, con su propia insignia sobre el hombro. A su lado se hallaban una mujer vestida con el mismo uniforme, rubia y con un característico lunar sobre el labio; un hombre de piel morena y aspecto atlético; y un anciano , pero de apariencia aún joven.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra nave: la Saint Nazaire-saludó Cortés-. Ante todo, dejad que me presente. Mi nombre es Aran Cortés y soy el líder de la Saint Nazaire. Estos son Wayan, mi segundo al mando; Dahlia, nuestra maestra de lucha; y Vector, el hombre más inteligente de todo Skyland sin duda alguna.

-Perdone señor, pero,¿por qué nos han rescatado?-preguntó una de las hermanas de Odd, Marie.(N/A: supongo que algunos ya os disteis cuenta en el anterior capítulo, pero Adele también es una de las hermanas de Odd; he decidido mencionarlas en el fic)

-Tuteadme, por favor. Recibimos informes de una alta concentración de patrullas en vuestra isla, así que decidimos investigar qué sucedía.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Odd sin poder evitarlo.

-Buena pregunta, chico-respondió Cortés levantándose-. Somos la Resistencia.

* * *

Mariah estaba arrodillada frente a un holograma de Xana, que no paraba de lanzarle insultos e improperios.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarla escapar?-increpó la cabecilla de la Organización.

-Señora, apareció la Resistencia y se deshizo de todos los brigadas y las patrullas.

-Eso no es excusa. Entregaste a la seijin sin ni siquiera luchar.

-Señora, no tenía otra opción. Me superaban en número.-intentó excusarse la comandante.

-Deja de intentar encubrir tu incompetencia. Vuelve de inmediato al Monolito.

La transmisión finalizó, dejando a Mariah acompañada de unos brigadas que había mandado su superior. Aún arrodillada, cogió una piedra con fuerza hasta hacerse daño y la lanzó hacia uno de los brigadas, que calló cuan largo era sobre el suelo.

-¡Vámonos!-exclamó con un deje de furia en su voz.

* * *

-La Resistencia...-susurró Ulrich, impresionado.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a nuestro bloque?-preguntó impaciente el padre de Odd, apoyado por todos los demás.

-Temo decirles que por ahora no pueden-respondió esta vez Vector-. Se han convertido en renegados, delincuentes de la Organización. Si vuelven a su casa, corren el riesgo de que los encarcelen.

-¡Pero eso no es justo, no hicimos nada!-exclamó Adele.

Odd y Ulrich se miraron, sin saber si reir o llorar.

-En realidad...Bueno...-intentó explicar Odd.

-Aelita era una fugitiva de la Organización...Jeje...-continuó Ulrich, temiéndose la reacción de los allí presentes.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento sopesando las palabras de los chicos y miraron a la pelirosa. Aelita tenía ganas de que le tragara la tierra y bajó la mirada, cohibida. Los padres del rubio no sabían si premiarle o castigarle. Por un lado sabían que lo que había hecho su hijo estaba bien, pero por otra, se habían vuelto renegados.¿Dónde vivirían a partir de entonces?¿Cómo harían para que la Organización no los encontrara?

Como si Cortés hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tranquilizó a todos invitándolos a vivir con ellos.

-¿Y dónde viven, precisamente?-preguntó de nuevo el padre de Odd.

-En Puerto Ángel, un bloque no muy lejos de aquí-el líder de la Resistencia miró una de las pantallas del puesto de mando, la cual tenía un mapa-. Llegaremos en menos de veinte minutos. Por si se lo preguntan, Puerto Ángel es totalmente seguro. En la Organización saben de su existencia, pero no saben que vivimos allí. Si lo prefieren, pueden pasar el resto de viaje en nuestros camarotes-continuó y, ante la aceptación del grupo, prosiguió-. Dahlia, acompáñalos por favor.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de marcharse, Cortés se acercó a la seijin.

-Espera, Aelita, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a curarte; Vector te acompañará.

La chiquilla asintió y se dejó guiar por Vector, que la llevó a la enfermería. Allí, el anciano le aplicó las curas necesarias. Fueron distintas a las de Adele; no escocían, todo lo contrario, le transmitían una agradable sensación de frescura.

-Y dime, chica,¿cómo es que la Organización te persigue?-le preguntó cuando ya había terminado.

-Soy una seijin, y he escapado de la Academia de Guardianes.-respondió Aelita con un mal disimulado orgullo. Era normal, pocos (por no decir nadie) conseguían escapar de la Organización.

-Increíble...¿Y qué poderes tienes?

Aelita se quedó helada ante aquella pregunta.

-Conexión empática* y telepatía. También se me da bastante bien la transmisión de energía, pero yo no lo considero un don.-respondió, dubitativa.

Vector captó al vuelo la reticencia de Aelita y posó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla:

-No te preocupes, en Puerto Ángel podrás usar y desarrollar tus poderes sin problema.

Aelita sonrió y se levantó de la camilla donde se encontraba. Salió de la enfermería y empezó a deambular por la cubierta de la Saint Nazaire, observando el paisaje. El viento voleteaba el poco pelo que no estaba tapado por sus vendajes. Mientras su vista estaba clavada en las nubes, su mente estaba perdida mucho más lejos.

Echaba mucho de menos a su familia; el calor de los abrazos de su padre y la alegría en la voz de su madre. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Cortés para ir a su colonia, aunque sabía que por ahora debían ocultarse.

Entonces, entre las nubes surgió un bloque que Aelita supuso que sería Puerto Ángel. Era una preciosa isla llana pero cuya altitud aumentaba poco a poco, situándose en su falda el pueblo y en lo alto de la colina, un faro.

Cinco minutos después, ya estaban atracando.

* * *

Esta vez ha sido un capitulito cortito, pero quería expresar en uno solo la llegada de nuestros personajes al centro de la Resistencia y lugar clave en el fic, además de su nuevo hogar.

Quiero avisar que tanto Cortés, Wayan, Vector, Dahlia, Puerto Ángel y la Saint Nazaire pertenecen originalmente a la serie de Skyland y a sus creadores, no son creados por mí.

*Me gustaría aclarar, aparte de qué es la conexión empática, qué son los seijins. Siguiendo su descripción del prólogo, son personas con poderes sobrenaturales activados por luz solar. Esto quiere decir que un seijin no podrá usar sus poderes de noche ni en un lugar donde no le dé la luz del sol, así como que sus poderes serán menores si está nublado, por ejemplo.

Los poderes de los seijin son muy variados, pero el principal es crear esferas de energía(yo las denomino plasma en el fic) o escudos. Luego hay distintos poderes, como telekinesia, telepatía, u otros más específicos, como hacer colapsar los circuitos de los brigadas. Hay infinidad de poderes, pero un seijin no puede controlarlos todos. Atención, un seijin puede aprender dones con los que no ha nacido(con un máximo, claro está, de uno o dos dones como mucho), pero estos no mostrarán todo su poder. Como ya explicó Aelita en el anterior capítulo, los seijins tienen poderes que hasta desconocen, pero nacen con ellos.

La conexión empática que tiene Aelita es un don que le permite establecer un contacto con la mente y los sentimientos de una persona, incluso a distancia(es como una especie de telepatía avanzada).

holaminombreesdrama: Sinceramente, Jeremy es un personaje al que no podría sacarle mucho juego. Por ahora, no tengo pensamiento de incluirlo en el fic, pero,¿quién sabe? Yumi aparecerá a su debido tiempo, pero te basta con saber que no, no está en la Academia ;)

HeiMao.3: Me alegro de que te guste, es mi primer fanfic y la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa .

Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4: Por los pelos

**Capítulo 4:**

El hangar de la Saint Nazaire y de las demás naves de la Resistencia estaba excavada en la parte sur de la isla, por lo que la nave tuvo que dar un rodeo hasta llegar a él. El pueblo de Puerto Ángel ocupaba toda la zona inferior de la isla y muchas de sus casas, al igual que el hangar, estaban excavadas en la roca.

El gran buque volador finalmente atracó y varias pasarelas se cerraron tras él, ocultándolo en gran parte. Nada mas salir de la Saint Nazaire Vector se alejó de los demás internándose en las calles de Puerto Ángel.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Al faro...Nunca sale de ahí; aún me extraña que nos acompañara en la misión.-resopló Dahlia.

-Lo dicho, es un ratón de biblioteca.-secundó Wayan.

Rato después Cortés guiaba a los nuevos habitantes de la isla a sus nuevas casas. No eran casas precisamente, sino bloques de habitaciones agrupados por grupos. La familia Della Robia, Ulrich y Aelita ocuparon todo un bloque (N/A: naturalmente, son 10 personas xD), quedándose cada uno con una habitación a excepción de los padres de Odd, que compartían habitación.

-Hay una sola norma-explicó Wayan-. Cuando la Organización venga a recaudar agua, debéis permanecer escondidos.

Los adultos asintieron y los chicos imitaron un saludo militar, riendo entre ellos.

* * *

Los días pasaron y tuvieron la misma rutina. Ulrich, Odd y Aelita pasaban el tiempo en la explanada que había entre el pueblo y el faro sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol, a falta de otra cosa que hacer. En aquella ocasión se encontraban los dos chicos solos.

-Ey Ulrich,¿sabes dónde está Aelita?

-Creo que está con Vector. Está investigando sus poderes o algo así, me dijo.

-¿Y si vamos a verla? Me aburro aquí sentado.-propuso el rubio.

Ulrich asintió y ambos se levantaron.

-Espera, Ulrich, tenemos una carrera pendiente por si lo habías olvidado.

-Esa carrera la gané yo por si lo habías olvidado.-repitió Ulrich.

-Nah, esa no cuenta, si no te habría ganado. Venga, la carrera es hasta el faro.

Esta vez fue Odd quién dio la salida, y ambos salieron disparados hacia la cumbre de la isla bajo la potente luz del sol.

* * *

-Ánimo Aelita, ahora intenta aguantar el flujo durante más tiempo.

La seijin se colocó en posición de concentración, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, y cerró los ojos. Lentamente su cuerpo adquirió un aura azulada que se intensificaba en sus manos, las cuales se habían unido por un pequeño rayo de luz azul, y empezó a flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo.

En la pantalla del ordenador de Vector aparecía un cronómetro y un medidor de energía. Ambos parámetros iban en aumento, y Vector animaba a la seijin a mantener las cifras. A los dos minutos de comenzar el experimento la energía cesó y Aelita volvió al suelo.

-¿Cuánto he durado esta vez, Vector?-preguntó la chiquilla.

-Dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos. Veintiún segundos más que la última vez, bien hecho.

Aelita le dedicó una sonrisa cansada al anciano antes de levantarse y estirar los brazos. Vector le tendió una botella de agua y Aelita tomó un trago.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas para continuar o lo dejamos por hoy?-preguntó Vector.

-No te preocupes, aún puedo con un par de pruebas más. Solamente necesito tomar un poco el sol, vuelvo en un par de minutos.-dijo Aelita mientras salía al balcón del faro.

La vista desde lo alto del faro era increíble. La brisa acariciaba su piel y mecía su pelo, libre ya de vendas, mientras el sol bañaba su rostro y propiciaba calidez a su piel. De repente, oyó ruidos de pasos acelerados subiendo las escaleras del faro y volvió a la habitación. Se encontró con unos Ulrich y Odd jadeantes y cansados.

-Te...Gané...-jadeó Odd.

-De eso...Nada...Gané yo...-respondió Ulrich alternando palabras y jadeos.

Aelita no pudo reprimir una carcajada:

-¿Vosotros dos de dónde venís?¿De una maratón?

-De una carrera donde le he dado un palizón a Ulrich.-respondió Odd dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

-Mentira, te he ganado de nuevo.-se quejó el moreno sentándose en el suelo.

Vector observaba la situación con una sonrisa y Aelita se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Continuamos con las pruebas, Aelita?-le invitó Vector.

-De acuerdo,¿cuál toca ahora?

-Telepatía. Aprovechando que vosotros dos estáis aquí-dijo Vector girándose hacia los chicos- podéis ayudarnos. Tomad cada uno un walkie-talkie y bajad un piso del faro cada vez que os diga.

Comenzaron el experimento y la seijin ocupó su posición.

_-Probando, probando; uno, dos, tres..._-oyeron Odd y Ulrich la voz de Aelita en sus mentes.

-Se te oye alto y claro, princesa.-respondió Odd a través de su walkie.

Vector tecleó unos datos y les dijo a los chicos que bajasen un piso. Repitieron la operación varias veces hasta que Odd y Ulrich se situaron en el ecuador del faro, a unos veinte metros de Aelita.

_-Hola chicos...¿Se oye todavía?_

-Se escucha muy flojo, Vector. Casi ni la oímos.-avisó Ulrich.

-De acuerdo, subid aquí.-respondió Vector.

Ulrich y Odd aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer otra carrera y subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad. De dos en dos y de tres en tres incluso, todo con tal de llegar antes que el otro. Finalmente ambos llegaron a la cúspide del edificio, llegando Ulrich antes que Odd.

-Te volví a ganar, flacucho.-se jactó el moreno.

Un par de segundos después llegó Odd, entrando en la habitación a cuatro patas jadeando.

-No es justo, me he caído.-se quejó Odd masajeándose la barbilla, que había quedado rojiza.

-¿Te has hecho una herida?¡Enséñamela!-exclamó Aelita emocionada mientras se acercaba al rubio.

La seijin tomó con sus dos manos la cara de Odd y le obligó a alzarla para ver mejor su barbilla.

-Aelita, solo me he raspado un poco...No es nada.-musitó Odd mientras se sonrojaba salvajemente, pero por suerte Aelita no se percató de ello.

-Sssh, calla.-le obligó Aelita mientras ponía una mano sobre su barbilla, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

La mano de Aelita se tornó de su característico halo azul y Odd notó una indescriptible frescura en su barbilla, que momentos después estaba en perfecto estado. Aelita se levantó de un salto con gran felicidad y se acercó a Vector.

-¿Has visto, Vector?¡Soy capaz de transmitir energía a otras personas!-exclamó Aelita rebosante de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, Odd se había acercado a Ulrich:

-Oye,¿no crees que exagera un poco?-susurró el rubio.

Aelita se giró al instante y dedicó una mirada asesina a Odd:

-Te he oído.

Odd se disculpó con la mirada y Ulrich tomó la palabra:

-¿Y por qué te alegras tanto, Aelita? Solamente has usado tus poderes.

-Pero con otra persona, no con ella misma-respondió Vector-. Hasta ahora, Aelita solo podía recoger y hacer fluir la energía en su interior.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una serie de pitidos provenientes del ordenador de Vector. Una ventana se abrió y en ella aparecía el rostro de Cortés:

_-Vector, los escáneres del sector dos B indican que varias patrulleras se acercan a la isla.¿Están contigo los chicos?_

Antes de que Vector pudiera responder, los tres adolescentes se colocaron tras el anciano y frente a la cámara del ordenador, saludando.

_-De acuerdo; chicos, quedaos ahí y no salgáis del faro bajo ningún concepto hasta nuevo aviso._

La trasmisión se cortó y los chicos se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Era la primera pesquisa de la Organización en la isla desde que habían llegado.

-Tranquilos, la Organización viene solamente a cobrar los impuestos de agua. No pueden saber que estáis aquí. Sentaos y esperad a que se vayan.-les tranquilizó Vector.

Los chicos resoplaron y se sentaron en el suelo, aburridos. Aelita, en cambio, seguía en su posición.

-Vector,¿cuándo crees que podré volver con mis padres?-preguntó la chica de sopetón.

-No estoy seguro, Aelita. Has escapado de la Organización y están muy interesados en encontrarte, así que no creo que las aguas se calmen tan rápido. Pero a lo mejor podemos convencer a Cortés para, en vez de ir tú con ellos, que vengan ellos aquí,¿te parece bien?

Ulrich suspiró. Al igual que Aelita, se había separado de sus padres. Bueno, mas bien de su madre. Su padre le daba un poco igual. Ya podía imaginarse su reacción cuando volviera a Iúnar... Ni quería imaginársela. Sin embargo Aelita no veía el momento de volver con sus padres, y la propuesta de Vector había aumentado su felicidad.

De repente, Cortés volvió a aparecer en la pantalla del ordenador:

_-Cambio de planes. Saca a los niños del faro, Mariah ha venido y está buscando a los nuevos renegados. Se dirige hacia vosotros,¡sácalos de ahí ya!_

Todos se sobresaltaron y Ulrich, Odd y Aelita empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Esta última salió al balcón y dirigió la vista hacia la explanada. Varias patrulleras venían desde el pueblo.

-¡Rápido, que vienen!-exclamó la pelirosa mientras entraba en la habitación-¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Vector empezó a pensar, atosigado por los tres chicos.

-Ay mi madre, nos van a pillar...-se lamentó Odd .

-Si no vas a decir nada inteligente, Odd, haz el favor de callarte-le ordenó Ulrich mientras se masajeaba la sien-. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que nos capturen.

El anciano se dirigió hacia el ordenador y llamó al jefe de la Resistencia.

-Capitán, mande un mosquito al faro a recoger a los niños. No les da tiempo para escapar.

_-De acuerdo, estará ahí enseguida._

Volvió a cortar la conexión y Vector se giró hacia los chicos.

-Niños, preparaos para escapar. Escondeos en el balcón mientras yo entretengo a Mariah.-dijo Vector.

Los tres adolescentes obedecieron y se escondieron en la cara sur del balcón, de forma que no se les viera desde la entrada del faro, y rezaron por que no les encontraran.

Mientras tanto, las patrulleras aterrizaron frente al faro y Mariah bajó de una de ellas escoltada por cinco brigadas. Vector bajó las escaleras aprisa para recibir a la comandante seijin.

-Buenas tardes, señora,¿qué le trae por aquí?-preguntó Vector con inocencia.

-Déjate de tonterías, viejo. Hazte a un lado y no interrumpas.-cortó Mariah con frialdad mientras apartaba a Vector de la entrada.

Su mirada estaba fija en un aparato que llevaba en la mano. Era el mismo que usó en Iúnar; el único problema que tenía era que la señal que le proporcionaba era ya débil. Si no se apresuraba en encontrar a la chica, aquel aparato dejaría de funcionar.

En esos momentos, un mosquito recorría la isla por debajo, libre de cualquier mirada de la Organización. Mientras Mariah y sus robots subían las escaleras del faro, el mosquito se posicionó bajo el balcón del mismo. La compuerta de la nave se abrió, revelando que su piloto era nada menos que Wayan.

-Venga, chicos,¡saltad!-les instó el moreno.

El primero saltar fue Odd. Aterrizó sobre una de las alas de la nave y rápidamente entró en la cabina. Aelita hizo lo mismo y miró hacia arriba, esperando a Ulrich.

-Ulrich,¿a qué esperas para saltar?-exclamó la chiquilla.

El moreno tragó saliva y se aferró a la balaustrada. La caída no sería mayor de tres metros, pero para Ulrich era un vacío insuperable. Sabía que si no saltaba revelaría a Mariah la localización de la Resistencia, pero su miedo podía con él. Aelita se dio cuenta de ello y decidió ayudar a Ulrich:

-Tú no te preocupes, amortiguaré la caída con mi energía, pero tienes que saltar ya o nos atraparán.

Ulrich se soltó de la balaustrada y se dejó caer, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño grito de miedo. Sin embargo, el impacto con la nave nunca se produjo porque Aelita había creado una especie de cama elástica bajo Ulrich.

-Chicos, entrad ya.-avisó Wayan.

Aelita y Ulrich obedecieron y entraron en la nave, que repitió su recorrido para volver al hangar de Puerto Ángel. Allí lo estaba esperando Cortés.

-Gracias a dios que no os han visto. Aquí sí que no os encontrarán, además de que ya han buscado en toda la isla y no han encontrado nada. Con suerte no volverán a buscar. Por cierto,¿y Vector?

-Se quedó para entretener a Mariah pero,¿no le reconocerán y lo atraparán?-cayó en la cuenta Odd.

-No, porque Vector nunca ha actuado en ninguna misión; se queda siempre en la Saint Nazaire o en Puerto Ángel.-respondió Dahlia, que también estaba escondida en el hangar.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que Mariah abandonó la isla. Todos salieron de su escondite y Cortés se apresuró en volver a su despacho en la Saint Nazaire. Aelita le siguió y solo gesticuló alguna palabra cuando llegaron.

-Cortés,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Aelita.

-Adelante.-respondió el capitán.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos traer a mis padres a Puerto Ángel, ya que Vector ha dicho que aún es pronto para volver a mi casa.

Cortés meditó la pregunta unos segundos, y finalmente asintió. Una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de la cara de Aelita, que no podía evitar dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, Cortés!-exclamó la seijin-¿Cuándo podréis traerlos?

-Depende de la Organización. Si no está muy activa, lo más pronto posible.

La pelirosa se despidió de Cortés y salió corriendo de la nave, radiante de felicidad. Se dirigió a la explanada, a _su_ árbol para ser exactos. Se tumbó a los pies del árbol, que dejaba entrever algunos rayos de sol. A pesar del susto que se habían llevado con Mariah, Aelita se sentía tremendamente feliz. El silencio en que se encontraba se vio interrumpida por una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Eh, Aelita, mira lo que nos han dado!-oyó la voz de Ulrich.

* * *

Uy, uy, uy...¿Odd se ha sonrojado cuando Aelita se acercó a él?¡Primeros síntomas del síndrome Oddlita! xD Aelita derribará brigadas y robará patrullas, pero sigue teniendo esa inocencia infantil que la caracteriza xD

Y...

¡Muy buenas noticias, EXCELENTES noticias!

Gracias a **Midnight SkyDragon**, podréis ver Skyland a través de internet. Encontró una página donde están todos los episodios en español España(me ahorro el tener que explicaros cómo funciona Skyland xD). Esta es la página:

series . dibujos . tv / skyland /

¡A ver Skyland se ha dicho!

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que no he descrito a Mariah (aunque su personalidad ya ha quedado clara). Siempre lleva el uniforme de la Organización y tiene el pelo corto y moreno. No hay nada mas que decir de ella.

NicholasBellamorte: Gracias, y perdona por no responder a tu review en el anterior capítulo,¡pero resulta que justo subí el cap cuando tú comentaste! xD Bueno, ya lo he dicho, me voy a tener que ahorrar explicaros cómo es Skyland, jeje.

HeiMao.3: También me gusta mucho tu fic, me tienes enganchadita xD Si actualizo rápido es gracias a mi superportátil de la Junta de Andalucía, que lo tengo explotado al pobrecito. Mi madre ya me ha amenazado con restringirme su uso si la factura de la luz de este mes viene alta xD

Midnight SkyDragon: Lo dicho, ya vas a poder ver Skyland tú también.¿Rebelión de las hermanas Della Robia? Adele, que le sentó mal que las curas de Vector fueran mejores que las suyas (?)

holaminombreesdrama: Ya tengo pensada la forma en que Yumi entrará en el fic, pero aún tengo que situarlo en la historia. Intentaré que no tarde ^^

Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5: El Páramo seijin

**Capítulo 5: El Páramo seijin  
**

Ulrich y Odd venían desde lo lejos; sin embargo, no iban a pie. Cuando llegaron a la altura de Aelita, la chica miró con curiosidad la moto en la que venía montado Ulrich y la tabla en la que lo hacía Odd.

-¿A que molan?-dijo Odd sentándose en su tabla. Era simple, de color gris con el logo de la Resistencia en un extremo, igual que la moto de Ulrich-. Nos las dio Wayan para que no nos aburriesemos.

-Yo sigo prefiriendo mi moto.-comentó Ulrich mientras daba vueltas alrededor del árbol con la moto.

Aelita seguía con la mirada puesta en la tabla de Odd. Había visto motos voladoras, pero no tablas, y eso le llamaba la atención. El rubio se fijó en aquello.

-Monta, princesa.-le ofreció bajándose de su tabla.

-Pero si yo no sé conducir esta cosa...-titubeó Aelita mientras se acercaba(N/A: lógico; sabes conducir patrulleras S-22 pero no tablas voladoras). Posó un pie en la tabla pero lo retiró inmediatamente al tambalearse-. Si me monto me caigo.

-Que te ayude Odd, a él se le da genial el skate volador.-comentó Ulrich acercándose.

-¿Yo?¿Y por qué yo?-respondió sin pensarlo el rubio, pero cuando miró a Aelita que lo miraba suplicante,¿cómo iba a decirle que no?- De acuerdo...Prueba a montarte de nuevo apoyándote en el árbol.

La chica obedeció y acercó la tabla al árbol. Casi abrazándolo, se puso sobre la tabla. Esta se tambaleó un poco pero enseguida se estabilizó para tranquilidad de Aelita.

-No, así no es-cortó Odd-. Debes poner un pie delante y otro detrás.¡Suelta los brazos, si no no podrás hacer nada!

-¡Que no, que me caigo!¡SUÉLTAME OOOOOOOOOODD!-chilló agudamente Aelita cuando este intentó separarla del árbol.

-Vale, vale, ya te suelto. Con esos pulmones podrías cargarte a una armada de guardianes enteros, menudo chillido...-dijo Odd tanteándose el oído-. Creo que me has dejado medio sordo.

-Armas de mujer.-declaró Aelita alzando la cabeza con altanería, para luego reirse a carcajadas-¿Ahora qué hay que hacer para mover esta cosa?

-Si presionas la tabla con el pie delantero, tirará para adelante. Si lo haces con el trasero, pues para atrás, es fácil. Peeeeero si la princesita hace el favor de despegarse del áaaaaarbol...-canturreó Odd.

-Es que si lo hago me caaaaaaaigooo.-respondió la seijin en el mismo tono.

-Pues habrá que despegarte del árbol.-dijo Ulrich, que había presenciado la escena sin decir palabra, secundado por un Odd que se acercaba cada vez más a Aelita.

-Odd Della Robia, te juro que como te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo te mando a la otra punta de Skyland.-amenazó Aelita.

-¿Apostamos algo?-se arriesgó Odd, picado.

Con una buena velocidad Aelita saltó del vehículo y corrió hacia Odd, pero este ya se había esperado su reacción y empezó a correr, huyendo de ella. Corrieron por varios minutos, y ya se habían alejado un poco del árbol.

-¡No puedes atraparme!-gritó Odd a varios metros por delante de Aelita.

-¡Mas te vale que no lo haga!-respondió ella alzando la voz.

Sin embargo, los resultado estaban cantados desde el principio. Mientras Odd seguía en buenas condiciones, las mejillas y la frente de Aelita habían empezado a tornarse del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Los que se pelean se desean!-oyeron entonces que gritaba Ulrich desde el árbol.

Ambos chicos pararon en seco y se miraron. En un segundo, ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza (Aelita ya lo estaba por la carrera) y se giraron hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-gritaron al unísono. Se volvieron a mirar y su sonrojo aumentó.

Ulrich condujo su moto hacia ellos, riendose a carcajada limpia. Cuando llegó ya no reía, pero al ver a Odd y Aelita rojos de vergüenza, la risa volvió a aflorar.

-Lo siento, pero comprenderéis que esto hace mucha gracia.-se disculpó Ulrich mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa.

-No se dónde le ves la gracia.-opinó Aelita.

-Yo tampoco.-secundó Odd.

-Lo que yo decía...-susurró Ulrich lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio y la pelirosa lo escucharan.

Aelita puso los ojos en blanco y Odd suspiró. Qué ganas de estrangular a su amigo ahí mismo, pero sabía que lo dejaría fuera de combate en cero coma.

-Sois increíbles...-soltó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Antes de alejarse hacia el pueblo, Aelita se acercó a Odd por detrás y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza:

-Te lo merecías.

Odd y Ulrich se miraron y suspiraron.

-Chicas.-dijeron a la vez mientras suspiraban, una vez Aelita se había ido.

Mientras tanto, Aelita descendía la colina por las escaleras de las terrazas que había en la explanada. Dirigió la vista atrás y divisó a los lejos a Odd y Ulrich.

-Hombres.-bufó, dirigiendo la vista hacia delante.

* * *

Una titánica nave blanca y con forma rectangular vertical cortaba en dos las nubes del cielo de Skyland. Allá donde iba, el miedo sembraba. Esa nave era el Monolito, y era la nave de la Organización. En uno de los últimos pisos se hallaba su líder, observando el paisaje a través de una gran cristalera. La puerta automática de la sala se abrió y entró Mariah. Se colocó junto a Xana y le dedicó un saludo con la cabeza.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?-preguntó Xana.

-Nada, señora. Hemos registrado todos los bloques que están bajo nuestro mandato y en ninguno de ellos hemos encontrado a la Resistencia.

-Me refería a la seijin, idiota.

-Ni rastro de ella, señora. Pero le aseguro que si...

-¿Cuánta duración tiene ese localizador tuyo?-le cortó Xana.

-Una semana.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis buscando?

-Una semana, señora, pero...

-Nada de excusas ni de peros. Encuentra a la niña y tráela para acá de inmediato.

-Sí, señora.

Mariah abandonó la estancia silenciosamente y Xana volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos. Con paso lento, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al puente de mando del Monolito. Era una gran sala oscura, solo iluminada por la luz que procedía de las pantallas flotantes y de su cristalera. En el centro del puente había un asiento, reservado para la jefa, rodeado de otros asientos flotantes donde estaban trabajando algunas personas.

Se sentó en su puesto y anunció en voz alta:

-Poned rumbo al bloque L-109, a toda potencia.

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y se recostó sobre su asiento.

* * *

Aelita, de camino a su habitación, se cruzó con una de las Odd.

-Hola...¿Elisabeth?-intentó adivinar.

-Casi, soy Adele.-respondió esta.

Las dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y siguieron sus caminos. Aelita, a su cuarto; Adele, a dondequiera que fuese. La primera, al hallarse frente a la puerta de su habitación, sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y abrió la puerta. Con un notorio cansancio y casi arrastrando los brazos por el suelo se dejó caer bija abajo sobre la cama. Extrañamente le comía el sueño por dentro, notaba como sus párpados no podían aguantar abiertos, profería bostezos de cuando en cuando.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, con una ventana abierta y una puerta que no dejaba de dar portazos en un vano intento de cerrarse.

* * *

Con paso firme Xana salió de su patrullera especial. Era como las demás patrulleras, una nave blanca de forma vertical con dos alas en la parte inferior, solo que esa patrullera tenía unos alerones proyectados hacia arriba en el centro de las alas.

Se dirigió hacia la casa que tenía delante a través de un sencillo pasillo formado por brigadas. Tapada por la sombra del Monolito, la casa parecía más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Se podía decir que era acogedora, con una pequeña terraza y un amplio jardín en su parte trasera. En la entrada de la casa, como esperándola, había una pareja.

-Señores Schaeffer, me alegro de verlos-comentó con voz neutra. Al ver que no respondían, prosiguió-. Me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar la mujer, cuyo nombre era Anthea.

-Sobre quién-puntualizó Xana-.¿Qué pueden decirme sobre su hija...que no sepamos ya?

-Nada.-respondió tajante el hombre, Waldo.

-¿No saben nada?-preguntó casi inocentemente Xana, con un deje amenazador en la voz.

-No vamos a decir _nada._

La jefa de la Organización se giró sobre sus talones, con las manos en la espalda.

-Verán, no están en situación de hacerse los valientes. Su hija ha, digamos, escapado de la Escuela de Guardianes; así que ayúdennos a buscarla o podrán ser acusados de traición a la Organización.

-¡Eso nunca!-exclamó Waldo.

Xana los miró por encima del hombro.

-Me lo esperaba. Quieran o no, nos ayudarán.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cuatro brigadas se acercaron a la pareja, inmovilizándola. Intentaron liberarse, inútilmente.

-¡No te ayudaremos en nada!-chilló Anthea, revolviéndose.

Xana solamente rió por lo bajo ante ese comentario. Dio un par de pasos hacia la mujer y retorció uno de los mechones de la larga cabellera de la pelirosa entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Se nota que eres su madre, sois como dos gotas de agua-se separó de Anthea-. Espero que vuestra hija os quiera lo suficiente como para venir a por vosotros.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos de la pareja la cabecilla entró en su patrullera y ella y el resto de su flota abandonaron la isla.

* * *

En el Monolito, los brigadas llevaron a Anthea y Waldo a celdas separadas, pero contiguas.

-Waldo,¿de verdad crees que nuestra pequeña ha podido escapar de la Organización?

-Creo que sí, si no,¿para qué nos habrían encarcelado?

Waldo oyó el sollozo de Anthea y sacó el brazo fuera de los barrotes de la celda.

-No pasará nada Anthea, no pasará nada.-la tranquilizó aferrando con fuerza su mano.

-No es por nosotros, es por Aelita. No quiero ni imaginar qué le harán si la atrapan...-la mujer rompió a llorar.

Su marido la tranquilizó, aunque él también estaba preocupado. Sabía que si chantajeaban a su hija, esta haría lo que fuese.

* * *

-¿Cómo piensa traer a la niña hasta la trampa, señora?-preguntó Mariah.

Ella y Xana se encontraban en el despacho de esta última, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se veía tras la ventana.

-Mandar un aviso global por las frecuencias de radio públicas es demasiado arriesgado, además de que puede alentar a bloques bajo nuestro poder a revelarse. Hay que ser más discretos.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos, si no sabemos dónde está la niña?

-Ya pensaré en eso-dijo mientras hacía un aspaviento con la mano-. Retírate.

Mariah agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Xana se frotó los ojos y apretó la frente, pensando.¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa seijin? Y ese no era el único problema; según Mariah, la Resistencia había rescatado a la niña y a los demás habitantes de aquella casa en Iúnar, por lo que seguramente estarían todos escondidos en algún bloque de la Resistencia.

La Resistencia.

-¡Maldita sea la Resistencia siete millones de veces!-exclamó Xana enfadada mientras daba un puñetazo al cristal (N/A: Nótese la referencia a Laura Gallego ê.ê).

De repente, notó algo en lo más recondito de su mente. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y pudo vislumbrar algo, un pequeño destello inconfundible.

-Increíble...Esto es perfecto-abrió los ojos y se giró hacia su ordenador. Clickeó un par de veces y estableció contacto con los brigadas que estaban vigilando ese piso-. Que absolutamente nadie entre en mi sala ni me moleste.-ordenó simplemente, y cerró al conexión.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse.

* * *

Aelita se despertó con un bostezo. Intentó apoyarse en su brazo para levantarse, pero al notar un duro y frío material bajo ella abrió los ojos al instante.

Se encontraba en un lugar que solamente se podía describir como extraño y mágico a la vez. Cientos de nubes del color del atardecer flotaban a ras de suelo. No parecía haber un cielo, ni tampoco un sol.

-Me pregunto dónde estoy...-murmuró girandose para verlo todo a su alrededor.

Aún adormilada, se frotó los ojos. Se percató entonces de que sus manos parecían algo transparentes, aunque no dejaban ver lo que había tras ellas del todo. En este momento se aclaró y empezó a preguntar de verdad dónde estaba.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?-chilló poniendo sus manos entorno a la boca.

Solo recibió como respuesta su propio eco. Se sentó en el suelo y, sin parar de vigilar a su alrededor, empezó a pensar.

-_A ver,¿qué es lo último que he hecho?_-se preguntó a si misma-_. Estuve con los chicos, fui a mi habitación, me encontré con...¿Quién era? Ay, no me acuerdo...¿Luego que hice? Ah, ya, me tumbé en mi cama._

Recostó su espalda en el suelo y dirigió la vista hacia el cielo que no existía.

-_Creo que me quedé dormida...¿Entonces esto es un sueño? Pues vaya sueño más raro. Juraría que estaba despertándome. En fin, si esto es un sueño, a esperar a que acabe._-suspiró para sus adentros.

Tras unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no podría estar sin hacer nada hasta que despertase, de modo que se levantó, dispuesta a explorar aquel sitio. Caminó durante un rato sin ningún rumbo. De todas maneras, era difícil seguir un camino en aquel lugar donde parecía todo igual. Podría caminar durante horas y no llegar a un sitio en concreto, de eso estaba Aelita segura.

Sin embargo, divisó a lo lejos una figura negra que le daba la espalda. Empezó a correr hacia ella e intentó darle un toque mientras saludaba, pero la atravesó.

-Soy como un fantasma-dijo Aelita mientras se miraba las manos. Se giró hacia la persona que tenía al lado-.¿Quién eres?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Aelita se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Un uniforme completamente blanco con una insignia dorada en el pecho, junto al corazón. Una insignia con una equis. Su largo pelo liso y negro y su cara fina le hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Xana? Esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla.-declaró mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

-La misma. Y créeme, esto no es un sueño. Al menos, no del todo.-respondió Xana.

-Entonces,¿dónde estamos?-se le escapó a Aelita, que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta un par de segundos después.

-¿No te lo enseñaron en la Academia? No, cierto, solo llegaste hasta el nivel épsilon-respondió con una sonrisa-. Verás, estamos en el Páramo seijin.

* * *

**Holis :3 Me mataríais por la tardanza, pero tuve que tomarme un descanso de tanto usar el portátil, o mi madre acabaría restringiéndome el uso xD Intentaré actualizar cad días, aunque no prometo nada.  
**

**Yep, ahora esto en negrita, porque sí (?) Nah, es que queda mejor.**

**Y bueeeeno...Me gustaría volver a aclarar el tema de los seijin, porque...La verdad, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando os lo expliqué la última vez. Además, me llevé una sorpresita cuando en uno de los episodios de Skyland afirmaban que todos los seijins tienen telepatía, y sospecho que telekinesia también.**

**Así pues, cambio mi explicación sobre los seijins. Hay cosas que me he inventado sobre ellos, porque es mi fic y hago con él lo que quiero (?)**

**El hecho de que los seijins solamente pueden usar sus poderes bajo la luz del sol y que estos son más débiles cuanta menos luz haya sigue en pie.**

**Los poderes "predeterminados" de los seijins son los siguientes:**

**-Esferas de energía/plasma.**

**-Usos variados de la energía/plasma.**

**-Transmisión de energía.**

**-Telekinesia.**

**-Telepatía.**

**En esto último hay una cosa que tengo que avisar. Todos los seijins tienen una habilidad especial entre ellos que es poder compartir los recuerdos. Ojo, solo entre ellos.**

**Cada seijin nace con un don especial, a parte de los poderes predeterminados. Esos dones especiales pueden ser cualquier cosa: desde tener extraordinarias habilidades físicas, hasta tener un nivel más avanzado de los poderes seijin predeterminados; pasando por tener un poder que ningún otro seijin tiene.**

**Lo de que los seijins pueden aprender dones distintos a los suyos queda eliminado.**

**Dejando de lado el tema de los seijins, explico mas o menos cómo es la Academia, para que quede claro. Todos los alumnos y Guardianes llevan el uniforme de la organización, que es negro para los chicos y blanco para las chicas. Cada uniforme lleva una insignia de la Organización con forma de equis, y dependiendo del rango es de un color u otro.**

**La academia se divide en diferentes niveles, y en cada nivel hay un rango:**

**-Dseta, alumnos recién llegados que aún no han pasado la "Prueba del algodón". El color de su insignia es blanco.**

**-Épsilon, alumnos que ya han pasado la prueba y han comenzado sus estudios en el 3º nivel. El color de su insignia es amarillo.**

**-Delta, alumnos que han pasado el examen de acceso al 2º nivel y comienzan un nivel superior en sus estudios.**** El color de su insignia es cian.**

**-Gamma, alumnos que han pasado el examen de acceso al 1º nivel y se enfrentan al último año en la Academia. ****El color de su insignia es rojo.**

**-Beta, uno de los dos rangos que se pueden conseguir al graduarte en la Academia. ****El color de su insignia es el plata.**

**-Alpha, uno de los dos rangos que se pueden conseguir al graduarte en la Academia. Solo concedido a alumnos con resultados extraordinarios. ****El color de su insignia es dorado.**

******Y dejando ya cualquier explicación, pongámonos con las reviews:**

******Midnight SkyDragon: FanFiction tiene un extraño efecto sobre mi. Si leo un fanfic Oddlita, me vuelvo Oddlita; si leo un fanfic Jerlita, me vuelvo Jerlita.¡Qué coraje me da! xD A ti no te saludo que hablo contigo casi todos los días xDDD**

******sasusakugknrs2: Muchas gracias. Yumi aparecerá dentro de un tiempo. Aún tengo que decidir cuando será, pero intentaré que sea pronto.¡Paciencia! ¡Saludines :3!**

******holaminombreesdrama: Perdona si te hice esperar mucho . No te preocupes, acepto todo tipo de críticas, es más, me vienen bien. Por cierto, tu fanfic "Tratando de no amarte" me gusta mucho :). ¡Saludines :3!**

******HeiMao.3: Es una pena que ya se acabe, es que te lo digo y redigo: me encanta. No hay ningún problema ^^ Seguiré escribiendo, mientras no contraiga el síndrome del escritor vago xD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo ^^ ¡Saludines :3!  
**

******Finalmente, os pido a todos un minuto de silencio por mi querido disco duro del ordenador de sobremesa, que hoy a las 2 de la tarde ha hecho caput. Adiós música, adiós fotos, adiós páginas en favoritos, adiós trabajo de inglés...**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 6: No es justo

He decidido poner el disclaimer en todos los capítulos a partir de ahora, ya que veo que todo el mundo lo hace xD

**/!\DISCLAIMER/!\: ****Ni "Código Lyoko" ni "Skyland: El nuevo mundo" me pertenecen. Utilizo sus personajes y conceptos por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. Ambas series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "No es justo"  
**

-_El Páramo seijin_-pensó Aelita-.¿Y qué es eso?

-Es un lugar solo accesible para nosotros, los seijins. Cada vez que conciliamos el sueño, tenemos una serie de posibilidades de aparecer aquí, donde podemos encontrarnos con seijins de todas las partes del mundo, por muy lejos que estemos unos de otros. Por lo visto, ahora no hay gente.-comentó finalmente Xana.

-De entre todas las suertes,¿tengo que encontrarme con Xana precisamente?.-masculló Aelita por lo bajo.

-No es suerte-respondió Xana, sobresaltando a Aelita-. Finalizar los estudios en la Academia con matrícula de honor tiene sus ventajas-se palpó la insignia dorada-. Puedo entrar y salir del Páramo a voluntad propia.

-Genial, no hay nada mejor que compartir mis sueños contigo.-exclamó Aelita irónicamente.

Xana lanzó un manotazo al aire, con su mano cargada de energía, empujando a Aelita varios metros atrás. La chica hasta el momento había mantenido la guardia baja, y se maldijo a sí misma por ello.¿Cómo era posible que estuviese hablando con Xana?¿Aquella que había esclavizado a medio planeta?¿Aquella que era capaz de hacer cosas atroces como...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra onda de energía que le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones. Aelita se llevó la mano al pecho mientras boqueaba, recuperando el aliento. Se incorporó e intentó lanzarle bolas de energía a su enemiga, pero esta las esquivaba o las absorbía. Finalmente, Aelita acumuló energía en sus manos, generando una chispeante esfera de energía. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Xana.

Impresionando a Aelita, Xana puso sus manos sobre la esfera deteniendo el ataque. La pequeña seijin impulsó sus brazos hacia delante, intentando que su energía llegara a superar a la de Xana. Sin embargo, con un simple gesto, ella le devolvió a Aelita su propio ataque, potenciado con su poder.

La gran cantidad de energía embistió a Aelita y le obligó a quedarse en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma. Aquellos ataques dolían, sobre todo ese último; pero no era dolor físico, sino como una especie de dolor interior.

-No me subestimes ni me faltes al respeto, niña-le replicó Xana furiosa mientras se acercaba a ella-. No sabré donde estás, no podré hacerte daño directamente; pero si te descubro entrando aquí, da por seguro de que te haré sufrir bastante.

Aelita cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, impotente. Sabía que Xana tenía razón, no era rival para ella. Por algo se había convertido en jefa de la Organización y controladora de Skyland.

-Pero no he venido al Páramo para eso-Xana recuperó su tono neutral característico-. Tengo a tus padres bajo mi poder. Si quieres volver a verlos vivos-recalcó esta última palabra- acude al bloque donde está tu casa, en Lumenia. Tienes hasta la próxima vez que entres en el Páramo para dar una respuesta; y más te vale pensarla rápido,¿quién sabe? Podrías volver aquí mañana, o dentro de meses.

Xana desapareció ante sus ojos, dejando a Aelita sola con su eco. Tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo que le había dicho Xana, pero lo único que le preocupaba era sus padres. Poco a poco su vista se nubló por culpa de las lágrimas que habían inundados sus ojos._  
_

-_No quiero entregarme a Xana. No quiero dejar a mis amigos. Pero no puedo abandonar a mis padres_-se dijo a sí misma, intercalando sollozos e hipidos de llanto-_, no me lo perdonaría nunca.¿Qué puedo hacer? No es justo. No es justo.  
_

Aquel pensamiento cobraba cada vez más fuerza en su mente al igual que sus sollozos. Deseaba volver al tiempo en que vivía con sus padres en Lumenia, sin preocuparse de nada. De la mano de aquel deseo, una marabunta de pensamientos inundaron la mente de Aelita.

_Ella en uno de sus cumpleaños, soplando las velas de la tarta._

_Su padre enseñándole a tocar el piano sin mucho resultado, ya que Aelita tocaba las teclas al azar mientras reía.  
_

_Cómo su madre le curaba las heridas cuando se caía jugando en el jardín._

_Su mejor amiga y ella contándose secretos y confidencias en las ramas de su árbol preferido.  
_

_Los libros que leía por las noches a escondidas, a la luz de una linterna._

_Aquellas largas tardes con su madre cuidando el huerto y las flores..._

_Y el maravilloso olor que desprendían._

De repente sintió una sensación, como una especie de brisa que le daba de frente. Notó como su cuerpo semitransparente se dejaba llevar por ella hasta esparcirse como la arena al viento.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Aelita seguía sintiendo aquella brisa, pero le bastó un simple vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba en su cuarto. Se incorporó y sentó en el borde de la cama para ordenar sus pensamientos. Notaba un leve calor en las mejillas y sus ojos, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía las mejillas mojadas por unas lágrimas que seguramente habría derramado mientras dormía.

Dirigió la vista hacia el reloj digital que tenía en su mesilla de noche y se sorprendió de ver que solo llevaba dormida 15 minutos, aunque en su sueño para ella hubiese sido más de media hora. Recordó de repente qué le acababa de pasar con Xana, y a toda velocidad salió de la habitación, pero esta vez no se olvidó de cerrar la puerta.

Recorrió los pasillos del edificio como una centella, esquivando a cuanta persona que se encontrara a su paso. Pasó por una encrucijada, resultando que Ulrich y Odd venían por el camino secante al que recorría Aelita, por lo que solo la vieron pasar antes de perderse tras la esquina.

-¿Esa que acaba de pasar corriendo no es Aelita?-le preguntó Ulrich a Odd, sorprendido por la velocidad de la chica.

-Creo que sí,¿conoces a alguien más que tenga el pelo rosa en Puerto Ángel?

-Me pregunto a dónde irá.-dijo Ulrich obviando la respuesta de Odd.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.-declaró Odd con una sonrisa y empezando a correr en la dirección que había seguido.

Les bastó avanzar un par de pasillos para ver que no sabían por donde había ido la pelirosa.

-Joder, Aelita corre rápido.¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Por el camino que ha cogido, creo que ha ido a la salida.-opinó Odd.

Ulrich asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la salida del bloque de pisos, saliendo a una de las calles más concurridas de Puerto Ángel...De no ser porque estaba atardeciendo y dentro de nada se haría de noche.

-La hemos perdido de vista.-se lamentó Ulrich.

-Probemos a preguntar a la gente, a lo mejor alguien la ha visto.-propuso Odd.

Ambos empezaron a preguntar a todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle, pero nadie parecía haber visto a Aelita. Entonces, Ulrich señaló algo en lo alto de la calle:

-Mira, esa de ahí es Louise. A lo mejor ha visto a Aelita pasar.-propuso mientras ascendía la calle hacia ella. (N/A: dios mío, las hermanas de Odd están por todos lados,¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! Okno xD.)

-Hola, _Louize_.¿Has visto a Aelita pasar por aquí?-le preguntó Odd con tono meloso.

-Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames _Louize_-se quejó su hermana imitando su voz-. Pues sí, la he visto. Le pregunté a dónde iba y me dijo que hacia el hangar de naves. Parecía muy agitada,¿sabéis que le pasa?

-No, por eso la estamos buscando.-dijo Ulrich.

Se despidieron de ella, y Odd no pudo evitar volver a llamarla _Louize_ desde lejos. La chica le gritó algo ininteligible por la distancia, así que los dos chicos prosiguieron su camino hacia el hangar.

-¿Para qué crees que Aelita habrá ido allí con tanta prisa?-rompió el silencio Odd.

-No tengo la más remota idea.

Pronto llegaron al hangar. Nada mas llegar se encontraron con Dahlia, que vestía su uniforme de la resistencia:

-Chicos, Cortés quieres hablar con vosotros. Os está esperando en el puente de mando de la Saint Nazaire. Por cierto, también quiere hablar con Aelita, si la veis avisadla para que venga.

La rubia se disponía a marcharse, pero los chicos la detuvieron.

-Espera, Dahlia. Aún no conocemos la Saint Nazaire y no sabemos dónde está el puente de mando,¿podrías llevarnos, por favor?-le pidió Ulrich.

-Está bien-suspiró Dahlia-, de todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer.

Los tres rodearon la nave y entraron en ella por la parte trasera, cuya compuerta estaba abierta. La estancia en la que se encontraban se trataba del depósito de mosquitos, y los chicos se fijaron en que estaba bastante concurrido de pilotos con herramientas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Odd con curiosidad.

-Están reparando los mosquitos. Algunos quedaron dañados en la misión de ayer.-respondió Dahlia sin ni siquiera volver la vista.

-Ajá.-musitó Odd con la mirada vacía.

-Dahlia, Odd no te hará mucho caso si le hablas de Mecánica,¡siempre suspendía en la escuela!-saltó Ulrich riéndose.

-Pero siempre te gano en Navegación.-respondió Odd, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Eso da igual, un piloto debe conocer su nave por dentro y por fuera, de otra manera no es un piloto.-dijo el moreno, recitando las palabras de su profesor.

-Ulrich, si todos los profesores de la escuela no han podido hacer que estudie Mecánica en todos estos años, tú no vas a conseguirlo en cinco minutos.-declaró Odd, con un semblante entre de broma y seriedad.

-Bueno, Dahlia-Ulrich se giró hacia la susodicha, dejando por finalizada la conversación con Odd-,¿a dónde fuisteis ayer?

-A uno de los cuadrantes interiores de Skyland, territorio de la Organización. Intentamos hacernos con un transportador de agua, pero logró escapar. Al menos nos cargamos una buena brigada de patrullas.-concluyó, con una sonrisa, denotando que pese a aquellas derrotas los renegados no perdían las ganas de luchar.

Dejaron de hablar y caminaron hasta el puente de mando de la nave. Justo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, oyeron el ruido de una discusión en su interior.

-¡...NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DECIRME QUÉ DEBO HACER!-chilló agudamente alguien.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO TENGO!¡SOY EL LÍDER DE ESTE BLOQUE, Y SI DIGO QUE NO ES QUE NO!-respondió en el mismo tono una voz más grave.

-¡DI LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO PIENSO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Dahlia, Odd y Ulrich. Estos dos últimos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Aelita pasó corriendo por su lado, llorando.

-¡Aelita, espera...!-la llamó Odd, empezando a correr hacia ella.

-Eh, eh, eh. Quietos ahí los dos. Ahora entráis y habláis con Cortés, y luego si queréis vais a por Aelita-les detuvo Dahlia mientras los empujaba hacia la habitación-.¿La chica no se ha tomado bien lo de la escuela, Cortés?-preguntó una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Qué escuela.-entre preguntaron y ordenaron Ulrich y Odd a la vez.

-No es eso, Dahlia, luego te cuento-Cortés se giró hacia los chicos-. Ya lleváis un tiempo en Puerto Ángel, y hemos decidido que vosotros dos y Aelita empecéis a asistir a clases. Para ser exactos, este lunes.

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó Odd-. Y yo que pensaba que nos habíamos librado de eso.

-Seremos rebeldes, pero no analfabetos, Odd.-señaló Dahlia molesta.

-Vale, perdón. Ahora,¿nos decís qué ha pasado con Aelita?

Cortés no respondió al instante, sino que se lo pensó un poco. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían, así que les explicó la desagradable experiencia que tuvo Aelita en el Páramo seijin, además de explicarles qué era eso exactamente ya que si no lo sabía la pelirosa los chicos seguramente tampoco.

-Está enfrascada en ir al trueque, pero se que es una trampa y Xana no le devolverá a sus padres. Aun así ella se niega a hacerme caso-un par de segundos después, Cortés volvió a hablar-¿Podríais hablar con ella? A vosotros os escuchará. De paso contadle lo de la escuela; a mi no me ha dado tiempo a comentárselo.

-¡Señor, sí señor!-respondieron al unísono Odd y Ulrich saliendo de la habitación.

Ya habiéndose ido los chicos, Dahlia se acercó a Cortés:

-¿De verdad sería capaz de hacer Xana eso, capitán? Solo es una niña.

-Es capaz de eso y mucho más, créeme.-respondió él sentándose en su silla y mirando los holomapas.

* * *

-Hemos perdido a Aelita dos veces en menos de diez minutos.-dijo Ulrich pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Se hace de noche-señaló el rubio- y empieza a hacer frío, a lo mejor está en su cuarto.

Y no se equivocaban. Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la seijin, pudieron oir sus sollozos.

-Aelita,¿podemos pasar?-llamó Ulrich desde un lado de la puerta, llamando suavemente con los nudillos.

La chica se encontraba en su cama, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas. Alzó la cabeza al oír la voz de Ulrich, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-_No. No lo estoy._-pensó para sus adentros, sumida aún en el silencio.

-Responde, Aelita, por favor...

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras decidía si responder o no. Podía notar la angustia en la voz de su amigo, pero simplemente no quería responder.

-Princesa, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar con nosotros. Para lo que sea.-esta vez habló Odd.

Unos segundos después les llegó la respuesta.

-Pasad. La puerta no está cerrada.-dijo finalmente Aelita, con voz quebrada.

Odd y Ulrich entraron lentamente con una sonrisa gentil que intentaba ser contagiosa, pero que se borró de sus caras al ver a Aelita. La chica tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, y sus mejillas relucían al igual que las lágrimas que las surcaban. Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a ella, cada uno a un lado, y permanecieron en silencio durante lo que parecieron siglos, aunque solo fueron segundos.

-Cortés ya nos ha contado qué ha pasado-rompió el silencio Ulrich-. No te preocupes, seguro que se soluciona.

-No es tan fácil, Ulrich-replicó Aelita sorbiéndose la nariz-. Puede hacer lo que quiera con mis padres. Lo que sea. No quiero abandonarlos, pero tampoco entregarme.¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan injusto?

Ulrich volvió a animarla mientras Odd permanecía callado. El moreno, aunque era callado y taciturno, sabía qué decir en qué momento; no como él, que piensa después de hablar. Por enésima vez, Ulrich tranquilizó a Aelita y le dijo que no pasaría nada, pero ella respondió de mala gana:

-¡Tú qué sabrás!¡Tus padres no están encarcelados, no están bajo amenaza de muerte!

Ulrich la miró largamente, dolido. Aelita comprendió que Ulrich también había dejado atrás a sus padres y que, en cierta parte, compartía su dolor.

-Perdóname Ulrich, yo...-intentó disculparse.

-Déjalo.-cortó Ulrich fríamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Aelita y Odd observaron como Ulrich se marchaba dando un portazo, y la chica soltó un largo suspiro.

-No deberías haberle dicho eso...-le dijo Odd, pero sin regañarla.

-Ya lo sé, Odd. Sé que estoy insoportable, y lo siento. No quiero pagarlo con vosotros-dirigió la vista a la puerta-.¿Crees que se habrá enfadado mucho conmigo?

-Ulrich no es de los que guardan rencor. Seguramente mañana no te dirija la palabra o se muestre muy seco, pero se le pasará, tranquila.

-Eso espero...Gracias Odd, de veras.

-No hay de qué, princesa.

Aelita sonrió ante el apodo. Odd había cogido la costumbre de llamarla así, y Aelita admitió que le gustaba ese nombre. Sentía la tentación de abrazarle, sentía que de aquella era la mejor forma de tranquilizarse y de agradecerle su apoyo, pero no lo hizo, avergonzada. Ante aquel pensamiento sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Tierra llamando a Aelita.¿Holaaa?-empezó a decir Odd pasando una mano delante del rostro de la pelirosa, a la cual había pillado con la mirada perdida y la mente ocupada.

-Eh...Ah. Nada.-balbuceó Aelita clavando la vista en Odd.

Se fijó en los los ojos de Odd. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, casi negros; le costaba diferenciar si se trataba del mas oscuro de los marrones o de un negro absoluto. El rubio había hecho lo mismo, y se había quedado mirando aquellos ojos verde bosque que, curiosa y adorablemente, encajaban a la perfección con el claro rostro y el rosado pelo de Aelita.

De repente a la chica le asaltó un pensamiento: ella, Odd, mirándose a los ojos, solos en una habitación... Volvió a sonrojarse, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y rompió el contacto visual. Se levantó, incómoda por la situación, y Odd hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde...Creo que es hora de irme.-dijo Odd, aún embobado.

-Ehm...Sí.-respondió ella en el mismo estado.

Tanto ella como Odd se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y antes de que pudieran parar, ambas manos se juntaron sobre el picaporte. Los dos se sonrojaron aún más y Odd salió de la habitación intentando no mirar a Aelita para que no denotaran su sonrojo.

-Hasta mañana, Odd. Gracias.-se despidió Aelita serenándose.

-De nada, no te preocupes por Ulrich que ahora lo calmo yo un poco.

Aelita cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con un suspiro.¿Acababa de pasar lo que acababa de pasar?¿De verdad? Sentía como el corazón disminuía su velocidad, pero no su fuerza. Notaba el calor que le transmitían sus mejillas y las sienes le palpitaban. Su respiración era, aunque estable, fuerte, igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras tanto Odd sentía lo mismo. Había caminado un par de pasos para llegar frente a su puerta, cercana a la de Aelita, y se había quedado en el sitio absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me...gusta...Aelita?-susurró, paladeando las palabras como si no estuviese seguro de que él mismo las dijera. De repente un pensamiento le asaltó-. Ostia, me olvidé de decirle a Aelita lo del colegio.

Llamó a la puerta de Aelita y esta rápidamente la abrió:

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver de nuevo a Odd.

-Se me había olvidado decirte que Cortés ha dicho que vamos a empezar a ir al colegio de la isla. Que vayamos consiguiendo los materiales escolares y el lunes empezamos.

-Menudo rollo.-resopló Aelita

-En fin, eso es todo-finalizó Odd caminando un par de pasos atrás-. Hasta mañana.

Aelita emitió un sonidito gutural como respuesta y cerró la puerta, de nuevo.

_-Menudo lío tengo en la cabeza_-pensaba mientras preparaba su cama para dormir y se ponía el pijama-. _Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada y ya mañana veremos..._

Aelita creía, o quería creer, que teniendo esos pensamientos alejaría aquellos relacionados con el secuestro de sus padres. Sin embargo la mente, taimada traidora, no dejó de golpearla con aquel hecho durante la noche. Ni qué decir que no pudo dormir ni cinco minutos seguidos._  
_

* * *

**¡Hola hola, caracola!**

**Lo primero: sí ascazo de título de capi, pero no encontraba ninguno mejor.¡Elegir títulos se me da de pena!**

**Sieeeeento de nuevo el retraso, pero entre trabajos que he tenido, síndrome del escritor vago y quedadas con una amiga; en fin, que no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir, ni de actualizar. Pero no dudéis por un instante que descuido el fic; si por alguna razónn no pudiera escribir o algo, tened por seguro que os avisaría.**

**Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el capi. Como forma de pedir disculpas por el retraso, os traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que los demás y otro momento Oddlita, disfrutadlos que yo lo he hecho ^^ ESO SÍ DEL COLE NO SE SALVA NADIE MUAJAJAJAJAJA okno.**

**Y estoy super feliz =) Ahora mismo que estoy escribiendo esto (y hace unos momentos estaba acabando el capi), he vuelto de Cádiz (vivo en una barriada de Pto. Real ^^ ) de la presentación de "El Libro de los Portales" de LAURA GALLEGO GARCÍA 3 Estoy superhipermegafelicísima. Me ha firmado el libro este y además le he dado una tarjeta gigante que hice con mi mejor amiga( razón por la que no pude actualizar ^^"), que también vino conmigo :D Le encantó y se tiró su buen rato para leerla y mirarla xD Además antes, en la ronda de preguntas, yo le hice 4, y en una se quedó un rato pensando xD En fin, que casi lloro y todo. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida, sin duda =)**

**¡Yyyyy pasamos con las reviews! =D**

**Midnight SkyDragon: ni que decir de tu novelita, Bree ;) Que ya es que no sé que poner cada vez que subes un capi, porque ya está dicho todo xD Dejémoslo en un "He pasao por aquí".**

**juanantoniotarot: ningún problema. Todos tenemos vida a parte de la escritura y ante todo es una afición, y lo primero es el deber ;) No te preocupes, por mucho que tardes en actualizar, aquí me sigues teniendo preparada para leer xD ¡Gracias muchas!**

**HeiMao.3: pensé en ti y en los oddlitas al escribir este capi, créeme xD Me alegro de que te guste, es un auténtico placer ver que lo que escribes gusta; eso da muchos ánimos para escribir.¡Gracias muchas!**

**NicholasBellamorte: ayer mi padre me dijo que el disco se había estropeado por completo y no se podía recuperar nada =/ Toca comprar uno nuevo, puf... Lo siento por ti también. Me gustó el final de ML, aunque la muerte de Ulrich no me la esperaba; no sé, es que directamente no contemplaba esa posibilidad, pobrecico D: ¡Gracias muchas!**

**holaminombreesdrama: mi género es la fantasía y no el misterio, así que si intento meter un poco de este último en el fic no te extrañe que sea un poco...No sé, chapucero, malo, etcétera xD En fin, lo hago lo mejor posible :D Supongo que disfrutarás mucho entonces de este capítulo xD ¡Gracias muchas!  
**

******Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Queremos luchar

**/!\DISCLAIMER/!\: ****Ni "Código Lyoko" ni "Skyland: El nuevo mundo" me pertenecen. Utilizo sus personajes y conceptos por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. Ambas series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

******PD:¿Sabéis lo ÉPICO que es escribir con la banda sonora de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón de fondo y a todo volumen?¿No? Pues probadlo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Queremos luchar  
**

El estridente sonido de un despertador rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-_Tíoooo...Hoy nooo. Quiero dormiiiir, no quiero coleeee_-se dijo mentalmente Odd despertándose, pero sin abrir los ojos. Un par de segundos después reaccionó abriéndolos al máximo, recordando que estaba en Puerto Ángel y no en su casa, y que aquel día él no tenía escuela-. Quién me ha puesto el despertador.-paladeó rezumando puro odio en sus palabras.

Se levantó, más furioso que cansado, para encontrarse con un móvil familiar en su mesilla que no dejaba de emitir la misma melodía horrorosa.

-Ulrich-dijo solamente-. Yo te mato.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a la de Ulrich a zancadas. A él nadie le fastidiaba el sueño, y menos aún un día que no tenía que madrugar.

Un par de segundo después, sucedía la siguiente escena:

-¡ULRIIIIIIICH!¡ABRE LA PUERTAAAAAAAA!-gritaba el rubio mientras aporreaba la puerta de la habitación del alemán(N/A: en este fic no estoy muy segura de añadir los sobrenombres de algunos personajes en función de su nacionalidad.¿Eso es viable en un mundo donde tu cacho de tierra está en constante movimiento? xD)

Dentro, Ulrich se arrebujó aún más en sus mantas y escondió la cabeza en la almohada, todo con tal de no oír el estrépito que Odd estaba armando:

_-¿Y a este loco qué le pasa?_

Sus pensamientos recibieron una rápida respuesta:

-¡Ulrich, como no salgas de ahí en cinco segundos tiro tu móvil por el váter!¡O mejor aún, lo mando a las tierras inferiores de una patada!¡SAL YA!

El moreno reaccionó de la misma manera que Odd al escuchar las palabras_ tu móvil_ juntas.¿Cómo es que Odd tenía su móvil? Oh, espera, que ya se acordaba...

-Ummmm genial.-siseó mientras dejaba escapar una media sonrisa.

**Flashback**

La anterior noche Odd lo había acorralado y le había obligado a entrar en su habitación. Con lo pesado que se había puesto, no era posible decirle que no. En resumen, el chico engominado intentó convencerlo para que hiciera las paces con Aelita, aunque Ulrich no le había prestado mucha atención. Sin embargo, conforme la conversación seguía, Ulrich se percató de una cosa:

-Oye,¡a ti te gusta Aelita!

Odd estaba dispuesto a replicar pero se quedó con la boca abierta y las mejillas colorándose.

-Lo sabía.-dictaminó Ulrich cruzándose de brazos ante la reacción de Odd.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-quiso saber el rubio.

-Era demasiado evidente. Cada vez que decías "Aelita", te sonrojabas.

-Tío, no se lo dirás...¿No?

-Descuida.¿Y desde cuándo te gusta?-quiso saber el moreno.

-Eehmmm-empezó a pensar Odd, antes de responder cohibido-. Desde hace un par de días.

-¿Será capaz Aelita de hacer que el Don Juan Odd asiente la cabeza de una veeez?-canturreó Ulrich, siendo tapada su boca por la mano de Odd casi al instante.

-¡Como te oiga, te mato!

Ulrich comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y justo en ese momento se urdió la broma en su mente. Sería gracioso, pensó. No le molestaría, pensó.

**Fin del flashback**

-Cinco...Cuatro...Tres...-comenzó a contar el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ulrich se quitó de encima las sábanas y abrió la puerta de la habitación con total normalidad, fingiendo no saber nada de la broma. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron inútiles al ver a Odd con su melena rubia despeinada y un pijama violeta con perros dibujados.

-Conque ya lo sabías,¿no, maldito?-le increpó Odd a Ulrich mientras este reía a carcajada suelta y casi lloraba.

* * *

Bastante rato después, los tres adolescentes renegados se encontraban en la cafetería de Puerto Ángel.

-Oye, Odd,¿y esa cara larga?-le preguntó Aelita mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio dirigió la mirada a Ulrich, que reprimió una risa. Aelita les miró interrogante, demandando una respuesta.

-Me dejó su móvil con el despertador puesto en mi cuarto. He tenido que madrugar por su culpa.¿Y tú? Tienes unas ojeras increíbles.

Aquello provocó que Aelita inconscientemente bostezase:

-No he dormido muy bien hoy.-respondió la seijin.

Durante el resto del desayuno hablaron de temas banales, de vez en cuando maldiciendo la reciente decisión de Cortés de mandarlos a la escuela. De la mano de aquel tema, Aelita sacó otro a relucir.

-Chicos, anoche estuve pensando en...-buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, lo dijo directamente-. Quiero unirme a los Rebeldes.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron a la vez Odd y Ulrich.

-Lo que he dicho. Quiero unirme a los Rebeldes.-repitió.

-¿Cómo vas a unirte a los Rebeldes? Solo tienes...¿Catorce años, o me equivoco?-repuso Ulrich.

-Catorce para quince, este año.

-Pues catorce años, entonces.¿Y no te has planteado cómo van a dejar a una chica de tu edad entrar en la Resistencia?

-Me da igual. Quiero entrar en la Resistencia, quiero luchar. Mis padres, mi casa, mi vida; todo, me lo ha quitado la Organización. No tengo nada que perder. Quiero luchar por mis padres. Si no voy a entregarme, tendré que luchar por ellos,¿no?

Ante el razonamiento de Aelita, Ulrich tardó un par de segundos en responder:

-Pero piénsalo: _esto es la guerra_. La guerra es cosa de adultos.

Aelita estampó la mano en la mesa, usando sin darse cuenta sus poderes:

-¡He dicho que me da igual!-exclamó llamando la atención de las mesas más cercanas para luego serenarse-. Entiendo que pienses así, Ulrich, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Xana tiene a mis padres.

El moreno asintió conforme con la pelirosa. Entonces, Odd alzó la cabeza:

-Pues yo me apunto.

-No irás en serio.-dijo Ulrich.

-Claro que voy en serio. La Organización también nos ha quitado nuestras casas. Tenemos razones para luchar contra ellos. Y ahora que lo pienso, tanto Aelita como tú tenéis las mismas razones.

-¿Y esas razones son...?

-Tus_ padres, por ejemplo.-dijo Odd, a sabiendas de que aquel comentario podía molestar o entristecer a su amigo._

_Sin_ embargo, la reacción de Ulrich fue totalmente inesperada.

-Tenéis razón-cedió dejándose caer en la silla-. Yo también me apunto.

Aelita lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía como sus dos únicos y mejores amigos se unían a su causa.

-¿Y a qué esperamos?¡Vamos a hablar con Cortés!-dijo abandonando rápidamente la cafetería seguida de los dos chicos.

* * *

Los tres adolescentes llegaron solos al puente de mando de la Saint Nazaire. Se encontraron con la puerta abierta de par en par y se asomaron a ella, encontrándose a Cortés sentado en su puesto a punto de comenzar una videoconferencia. Nada más comenzar, se oyó:

-_¿La línea es segura?_

-Como siempre, Mike.¿Qué tal van las cosas por ahí?

-_Igual que siempre. Las revueltas están empeorando y el asesinato del maestro del templo no ha hecho mas que enfurecer a los ningxianos._

-¿Siguen sin querer ayuda?

-_Ninguna._

-Cabezotas... Intenta volver a razonar con ellos.¿O es que acaso no son conscientes de que no pueden hacer nada contra la Organización? Acabarán todos más oprimidos, encarcelados o peor.-el jefe de la Resistencia crispó un puño sobre el reposabrazos de su asiento.

-_Conscientes son, Cortés. Pero ya sabes que en Ningxia se toman mucho en serio el honor y el orgullo. No admitirán que necesitan ayuda, aunque lo_ _sepan._

-¿Y las pesquisas de agua? Doy por hecho que no se han quedado cortos con ellos.

-_Lo han intentado, pero los ningxianos han conseguido hacer huir a las naves que estaban viniendo últimamente. Lo último que harán será dar más agua a la Organización._

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Gracias Mike. Contactaré contigo dentro de un par de días; mientras tanto, intenta convencerlos de que acepten nuestra ayuda.

-_De acuerdo, Cortés. Hasta pronto._-su interlocutor cerró la conexión.

Aquel momento parecía perfecto para interrumpir en la sala, y los tres chicos entraron tímidamente. Esperaban que Cortés no los hubiese descubierto espiando.

-Buenos días, chicos,¿qué os trae por aquí?

Se miraron entre ellos, cohibidos. Entre ellos parecía muy fácil revelar sus intenciones, pero frente a Cortés...

-Verás, Cortés...-empezó Odd.

-Hemos estado pensando en que...-continuó Ulrich.

-Nos gustaría unirnos a la Resistencia.-finalizó Aelita.

-¿Perdón?-reaccionó Cortés, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Queremos unirnos a la Resistencia.-repitió la pelirosa, más segura.

El líder de la Resistencia se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a los chicos:

-Sois conscientes de lo que me estáis pidiendo,¿no?

-Sí.-respondieron al unísono los tres.

-Veréis, chicos, comprendo que tendréis razones para querer uniros pero también debéis comprender que esto no es cosa de niños.

El argumento de Cortés parecía totalmente insalvable, de no ser por la intervención de Odd:

-¡Pero hemos visto a miembros de la Resistencia con uno o dos años más que nosotros!

-Muy bien.¿Y tenéis experiencia en la lucha; habilidades que podáis aportar a la rebelión?

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron callados un momento, pensándose la respuesta. Finalmente, Ulrich habló:

-Yo llevo dando clases de Pencak Silat desde los seis años.

-Yo soy seijin, y me han entrenado en la Academia.-secundó Aelita.

-Y yo...-titubeó el rubio, sin saber qué decir.

-Odd es un flacucho.¿Eso cuenta?-intervino Ulrich.

-¡Soy esbelto! Además de eso, soy el mejor pilotando.

Cortés se giró sobre sus talones, obviando las últimas frases pronunciadas.

-Hablaré con mis compañeros y veremos qué haremos. Sin embargo, tenemos un problema con Odd.

-¿Es porque es un flacucho?-se le escapó a Ulrich sin poder evitarlo.

-Y dale-bufó Odd-.¡Soy ES-BEL-TO!

-No, no es eso-respondió Cortés negando con la cabeza-. Debido a que tanto los padres de Aelita como los de Ulrich no se encuentran con nosotros, los dos sois relativamente "libres", lo cual quiere decir que ciertas decisiones que requieran consentimiento paterno, como la unión a la Resistencia, las podéis tomar vosotros mismos. Sin embargo, los padres de Odd sí que se encuentran bajo nuestra custodia, por lo cual es decisión de ellos permitir a Odd entrar en la lucha contra la Organización. Todo ello, en el hipotético caso de que vayáis a entrar en la Resistencia.

Los tres atendieron a la explicación de Cortés sin perderse un detalle, dejando entrever en sus rostros, sobre todo en el de Odd, un matiz de decepción.¿Y si entraban Aelita y Ulrich en la Resistencia, y no dejaban a Odd?¿Y si directamente no les dejaban a ninguno?

Le dieron las gracias a Cortés por su atención y se despidieron de él. Ulrich, Odd y Aelita caminaban por los pasillos de la Saint Nazaire hacia el hangar, hasta que Aelita se paró.

-Vosotros, seguid, se me ha olvidado decirle algo a Cortés.-dijo, empezando a desandar el camino.

Llegó al puente de mando rápidamente, pues había ido corriendo. Esta vez, la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó una sola vez, esperando que el líder de los Piratas no hubiese abandonado el puente. Sus temores se vieron infundados cuando Cortés abrió la gruesa puerta, sorprendido de volver a ver a la chiquilla seijin allí.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo, Aelita?

-Cortés, me gustaría saber si aún sigue en pie lo de ir a Lumenia. Ya sé que no sirve de mucho ya que mis padres no están allí, pero me gustaría volver a mi antiguo hogar solo una vez... Y recoger algunos objetos personales.¿Podría ser?

-No estoy muy seguro. Recuerda que tu misma dijiste que si aceptabas el ultimátum de Xana, tendrías que presentarte allí para entregarte. No dudo en que la zona estará constantemente vigilada, pero podrías dar por hecho que aceptas. Y eso no es lo que estás pensando,¿verdad?-preguntó Cortés, sospechando que quizás la chica estaba intentando engañarle para entregarse a sí misma a la Organización.

Aelita negó varias veces, horrorizada. No quería entregarse, pero tampoco dejar a sus padres... Maldita sea, ya estaba pensando de nuevo en eso. Sacudió la cabeza para abandonar esos pensamientos, al menos durante un rato.

-Podríamos ir con la Saint Nazaire hasta el sector donde se encuentra Lumenia, sin acercarnos a ella. Luego soltamos un par de mosquitos, dos o tres, y nos colamos en mi casa sin que nos pillen. Y nos vamos tan tranquilos.

-Sigue siendo peligroso, Aelita...

-Pues podemos mandar a alguien a casa de una amiga... De mi mejor amiga. Es de fiar, podemos pedirle que sea ella quien coja las cosas de mi casa y luego nos las dé.¡Por favor, Cortés, es muy importante!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.-cedió el pirata.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-exclamó Aelita dándole un abrazo y corriendo hasta la puerta-.¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**¡Aleluya, al fin terminé el capítulo!**

**Qué pesadez ha sido terminarlo, no me venía inspiración para nada. Y ahora que veo el capi terminado, no se cómo he tardado tanto. Pero en fin, ya está aquí. Lo siento por la tardanza.**

**Lo mejor es que a partir de aquí la cosa se pone mejor, y tengo ya preparado todo, por lo que seguramente no tarde tanto en actualizar los próximos...¿3 capítulos? No se si lo que tengo en mente me llevará tal número de capítulos, pero os aseguro que no tardaré tanto.**

**Y para los más impacientes,¡la entrada de Yumi al fanfic se acerca! ;)**

**Y pongámonos con las reviews =)**

**juanantoniotarot: Me alegro muchíiiisimo de que te guste ^^ ¿Impaciente? Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto ;_; Y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo para el curso. Lo acabé con muy buenas notas (aunque a mi parecer, podría haber tenido más u.u) y me regalaron un libro (~owo)~.¡Grachias! =3  
**

**HeiMao.3: Ajajajaj xD Siento haberte fastidiado tus horas de sueño =P A mí directamente me gustan todos los momentos en los que aparezca Aelita, qué demonios xD Eso sí, romance AelitaxUlrich no, que vomito solo de pensarlo xD No sé por qué, pero odio esa pareja. Lo que sí te digo es que habrá Jerlita en Código: Elements :D Yo tengo configurada mi cuenta de correo al móvil y no hay cosa que mas me haga feliz que ver que ha llegado una nueva review, o que alguien a seguido o puesto en favoritos la historia.¡Grachias! =3**

**NichollasBellamorte: Esa historia de la que hablabas es la de Venganza, supongo,¿no? Así que doy por hecho que tu ordenador esté mejor; si no, pues mucho ánimo.¡Grachias! =3  
**

**holaminombresesdrama: Lo mío es síndrome del escritor vago y cerebro espachurrado, a mi parecer. Entre que cojo el portátil y digo "No tengo ganas de hacer nah" y cojo el portátil con ganas y el cerebro se queda más desierto que el Sahara... Gracias, esto de escribir romance es nuevo para mí (acostumbro a escribir fantasía sobre todo, sin amor de por medio)¡Grachias! =3**

**Y finalmente, muchas gracias a anonimo por sus reviews (son la misma persona, doy por hecho O.o).**

** ¿Y Yumi? ¿Doy una pista de ella? Venga, va... ¡Está en Ningxia! A sacar conclusiones, gente =P**

******Muchas gracias por vuestra reviews y por seguir la historia.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
